Long Lost friends
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella is 8 and lives with the Cullen’s, she’s the only one allowed to call Edward, Eddie. What happens when something makes the Cullen’s give Bella up for adoption? Will Edward be able to forget her? What happens 17 yrs later when they come back?
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost friends

**Summery: Bella is 8 and lives with the Cullen's, she's the only one allowed to call Edward, Eddie. What happens when something makes the Cullen's give Bella up for adoption? Will Edward be able to forget her? What happens 17 yrs later when they come back?**

**Chapter 1**

**"Eddie!" Bella called when I got in the room, she was 8 and the cutest kid in the world. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I had just gotten back from a hunting trip with Emmett. I walked into the living room and saw Bella in Alice's lap. "Eddie, where were you?" Bella asked, with outstretched arms, trying to get out of Bella's grip and come to me.**

**"Out." I said, she didn't know about us being vampires. I went and picked her up out of Alice's arms and put her in mine. She wrapped her tiny hands around my neck and whispered in my ear.**

**"Alice is going to do something to you." My eyebrows rose in curiosity; that was why she was singing a song in her head.**

**"Alice, what are you planning on doing?" I asked and Alice looked mad.**

**"She told you!" she yelled then ran at me to grab Bella, I quickly turned Bella away from Alice.**

**"Alice!" I yelled then ran up to my room and took Bella with me. We had gotten a bed put in just for Bella. I looked at Bella and could only imagine what her mom looked like. I remembered when we found Bella she had only been 3 at the time.**

_Flashback!_

_"Edward, you wanna go hunting?" I heard Emmett ask._

_"Yeah sure." I said and stopped playing the piano; it was another rainy day in Forks nothing out of the ordinary. We went out of town to hunt, we were vegetarian vampires._

_"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett yell; I ran over and saw a little girl about 3. Oh no! This was not good, we were hunting we let ourselves go when we hunted. I looked at Emmett and saw that he was having a tough time trying not to kill her. If only someone else was here with us, but no one else needed hunting._

_"EMMETT!" I yelled and held him back. "Don't do it!" I said and led him away from her. She started crying and I found out that I couldn't leave her alone. "Go home!" I yelled and he ran away. Still looking back at her. I walked over to her and once she saw me she held her hands up wanting to be picked up. What was she doing here all by herself? I looked around and saw traces of blood near her. That was it her parents had been killed by something. I picked her up and ran back to the house, my family had adored her like I knew they would. Whenever she looked at me I felt funny inside, complete._

_End of Flashback!_

It had been 5 years and I had only grown more attached. I knew it probably wouldn't end well, I was a vampire nothing ended good in my existence.

**"Eddie! What wrong?" she said, she only talked like that when she wanted to be cute.**

**"Nothing Bella." I said and put her to bed.**

**"Night Eddie!" she said and I groaned, I hated that stupid nickname and she was the only one that was able to say my nickname.**

**"Night." I said and gave her a hug, then shut the door and went down to my family.**

**"Is she in bed Eddie?" Alice asked, I growled at her. She knew better than to call me 'Eddie.'**

**"Yes." I said coldly, and sat down next to Jasper who sent waves of calmness through me. "Thanks Jasper." I said.**

**"Your welcome!" he said and Alice plopped down in his lap, no doubt getting closer to me so she could annoy me.**

**"Hi Eddie!" Alice said and that did it, I snapped at her and she snapped back.**

**"Alice, stop annoying Edward. Call him by his full name!" Esme said, and Alice pouted. "Everyone act nice. Carlisle has something to tell us when he gets here. Where's Rose and Emmett?" **

**"I don't know." We all said,**

**"They are probably hunting." I said.**

**"Will you call them Jasper?" Esme asked, and he nodded and pulled out phone, showing off his Blackberry.**

**"Emmett where are ya'll?" he said and Alice giggled at him. "Well ya'll need to get here now. Carlisle has something to tell us." He said then hung up. We waited and in a few minutes Emmett and Rose came busting through the door.**

**"Where were ya'll?" Alice asked being nosy as always.**

**"Just outside the house hunting." Rose said, and looked at her fingernails. Just then Carlisle came in and had a sad expression on his face. He was clouding his thoughts so I wouldn't find out about it before the others did.**

**"Carlisle what's wrong?" Alice asked; Carlisle sat down.**

**"I have some bad news. I have been researching what killed Bella's parents. The only thing I could come up with would be a newborn." He said; I was in shock. Would this newborn come after Bella?**

**A/N: well what do you think of the new version? Well review and tell me what you think. Also check out my other stories, if you haven't yet. Anyway Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

**Chapter 2**

** "A newborn?" Alice asked; she had grown rather fond of Bella like I had.**

** "Yes and I think it's looking for Bella." Carlisle said and only I could hear what he was thinking.**

** "No! We can protect her!" I yelled and everyone besides Carlisle looked confused.**

** "Edward it is the best way to protect her if you think about it." Carlisle said trying to calm me down. But it didn't work.**

** "NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled and I felt Jasper send calm waves through me.**

** "What are ya'll talking about?" Emmett asked. **

** "I'm trying to get Edward to see that the best way to protect Bella is giving her up for adoption." Carlisle explained.**

** "Edward, dear, that is the best option. The only other option I can think of…." Esme didn't need to finish.**

** "NO!" I yelled and ran to my room where Bella was. She was sound asleep. I couldn't let them give her up for adoption. I felt something for this girl. Love some might call it. But I think it was a fondness, no it was love. I went and sat down at my piano and started playing a new piece I wrote, it was called Bella's lullaby. I turned around to look at her and saw her waking up.**

** "EDDIE!" She yelled and I stopped playing and walked to her.**

** "Hey kid. You know you're the only one who can call me that." I said and she sat up.**

** "Eddie is something wrong?" she asked**

** "Yeah. If you were in trouble and the only way to protect you was for us to give you up for adoption would you go along with it?" Bella looked like she was going to cry.**

** "NO!" she yelled and I gave her a hug.**

** "Bella, you would need to go along with it. Okay?" I said and I wanted to cry.**

** "Okay." She said and started crying. I walked back downstairs and saw my family still talking.**

** "I'll start looking for a good family to protect Bella." I said**

** "Okay, the sooner the better. Maybe you could take her to the park and see if anyone thinks she's cute." Carlisle said.**

** "I'll take her later." I said and walked off. I decided to go hunting before I took Bella.**

** A few mountain lions later I walked back to the house and grabbed Bella and took her to the park. We sat on a bench and I saw a couple look at us, no children, the man looked about his mid-30's he had dark hair and was kind of chubby, he wasn't very tall. I looked the women over she was a little younger than him, her eyes looked kind, her hair was the color of Bella's, so she would think they were her parents when she was older. I listened to the women's thoughts.**

_"Aww, she's adorable. I wish we could have kids!"_

_ "I wonder if we could adopt her. That cannot be her dad."_** The man thought, I got up and carried Bella with me. They looked kind of scared when I walked towards them.**

** "Hello, my name's Edward Cullen." I said.**

** "Hello, I'm David Kemp, this is my wife Gloria. We were just admiring your daughter. She's adorable. You see we can't have kids." He said.**

** "She's not my daughter. My family took her in when we found her a few years ago. Her name's Bella." I said and looked down at her, she was looking up at me curiously. "Um…I know you know nothing about me. But for reasons I can't say my family and I have to give her up for adoption. Would you be interested?" I asked.**

** "Of course. Come here sweetie." Mrs. Kemp said, but Bella clutched onto my leg.**

** "Go ahead Bella." I said and she looked up at me and shook her head. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You promised." She nodded silently and went over to Mrs. Kemp.**

** "Oh, you are adorable." She picked up Bella and held her in her arms. "How old is she?" **

** "She's 8." I said. "If you want you can write down your address and we can bring her to you tomorrow. We can pack her things."**

"That would be nice." Mr. Kemp said admiring Bella. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "It's a blue house, it's the third on the block." He handed me the address and I got Bella back. She hid her face in my neck; it felt good to have her back in my arms.

** "Ok, we'll bring her about 3." I said and walked off. When I got to my car I put Bella in the back seat.**

** "Eddie, do I have to go?" she asked near tears.**

** "Yeah kid. You do." I kissed the top of her head and got into the drivers seat.**

** When I got home I took Bella to my room before answering any questions.**

** "Well I found a family for Bella. The Kemps. They seem very nice. I told them we would take Bella to them tomorrow at 3." I said; I felt a hole going into my heart where Bella had placed her mark.**

** "Okay, I'll go get her stuff ready." Alice said going up to my room.**

** "Are you going to be okay Edward?" Esme asked and I nodded.**

** "I'll be fine." I went up to my room to help Alice pack.**

** "You think she'll want this?" Alice asked holding up a picture I had taken with her.**

** "Yeah, give it to her." I said picking up Bella's favorite teddy bear. "Where's Bella?"**

** "She's outside." Alice said pointing to Bella who was trying to catch a butterfly. I chuckled. "Do you think she'll miss us in a few years?"**

** "She's young, in a few years she'll forget she was ever adopted." Alice looked disappointed.**

** "Can't we check on her in a few years, maybe when she's 17 to see how she's doing?" Alice asked.**

** "Maybe, it depends Alice." I said and Alice continued packing.**

** "You know what I see happening?" she asked.**

** "What?"**

** "I see us coming back, and I see you two falling in love. Well her falling in love with you because you're already in love with her." Alice said proudly and I was about to slap her when Bella walked in holding a flower.**

** "Here Eddie!" she handed me the flower it was a rose. I smiled.**

** "Thanks Bella." I said. She was at my feet and wanted me to pick her up. I did and held her.**

** "In love." Alice said low enough so only I could hear her.**

** "Do I have to go?" Bella asked.**

** "Yeah." I said; she put her head back on my shoulder.**

** "Put me down please." She said and I put her down. She ran down stairs and I let her go by herself. She was going to say good-bye to everyone. She came back up and had tears in her eyes. "You'll visit right?" she asked me**

** "Yeah sure." I said it was true I would visit but the visits would drift until she forgot me.**

** The next day I put Bella's things in Emmett's jeep and strapped Bella in. she had tears in her eyes.**

** "Don't cry Bells." I said, and she looked up I saw she was really crying. "Bells, don't cry it makes Eddie sad." Why was I talking in 3rd person?**

** "Eddie, I don't want to go!" she yelled and I pulled over.**

** "I'll come visit you tomorrow, I promise!" I said but what I didn't say was I wouldn't visit the next day. I would leave after tomorrow's visit.**

** "Okay." She said and I put the car into drive and drove to the Kemps house. It wasn't too hard to find, they were waiting in the yard. I pulled up to the side and grabbed Bella's stuff from the back and sat it down near them. I went to the side and grabbed Bella.**

** "Be good for them. Promise?" I asked**

** "Of course Eddie!" she said and gave me a hug.**

** "No crying." I said and put her on the ground. She walked over to them.**

** "Hi sweetie." Mrs. Kemp said. Mr. Kemp looked at me.**

** "We'll take of her. We'll raise her as if she was never adopted." **

** "I know you will. Goodbye." I said and walked off to the jeep. I looked back and saw Bella aching to run to me and give me a hug. I fought to do the same. I got in the jeep and drove off without looking back. I pulled out the rose that Bella had given me the day before. I stared at it for a while and then heard a little voice being carried in the wind.**

** "EDDIE!" I heard Bella yell but I didn't look back. "Eddie, please come back!" she kept yelling and I could tell she was in tears.**

** When I got back home everyone was supportive.**

** "Ya'll may leave if you want to. But I promised Bella I would see her tomorrow." I said.**

** "We'll start packing. Edward if you'd like you could come check on her as she get's older." Carlisle said.**

** "No, it'll be easier if she goes on with her life." I said.**

** "Okay." Carlisle said and went up with the others to pack. They left at about 7 the next morning. I decided I would go visit Bella at about 10 surely they would be up. It seemed like time was going slow on purpose. Finally 10 came and I drove as fast as I could to the Kemps house. Mrs. Kemp was on the porch swing and Bella's head was in her lap. When Bella saw the familiar Volvo park in front her head snapped up and a smile lit her face.**

** "EDDIE!" She got up and ran to me.**

** "Hey Bella. How you been?" I asked running my hand through her thick brown hair.**

** "I want to go home Eddie!" she said and tears started coming out.**

** "What did I tell you about tears?" I said in a pretend firm voice.**

** "Did Allie come with you?"**

** "No, Alice didn't come. I'm leaving after this." I admitted and she looked hurt.**

** "Take me with you!" she shouted. Mrs. Kemp looked nervous; Mr. Kemp came out.**

** "Bella. See those people up there?" I pointed to the Kemps and she turned and nodded. "They love you. They want to take care of you if you would let them."**

** "Okay." She said and wrapped her tiny hands around my neck. "I'm going to miss you Eddie!" she said through tears.**

** "I'll miss you too. Will you try your best to go on with your life?" I asked**

** "Yes, I will. Will you come back sometime?" she asked.**

** "No kid. Now give me a hug, I gotta go." She gave me a hug.**

** "Here." She handed me the picture of us.**

** "You don't want this?" I asked kind of hurt.**

** "I want you to have it. So you can member me." She said and I chuckled at the way she said 'remember'.**

** "I'll always remember you." I said and led her back up to Mrs. Kemp "Thank you for letting me see her again."**

** "It's not like you're on probation, you have a right to. You want to come inside?" Mrs. Kemp asked.**

** "I really need to get going." I said and smiled; I looked down at Bella she was holding tight to my leg. "Bye Bella." I said as I unhooked her.**

** "Bye Eddie." She called, when I got into my car I looked at her and saw tears coming down, I would have been doing the same if I could. I drove off and went a different direction then my family took I needed to be alone.**

**A/N: well how was it? I think this was the longest chapter I've written. I hate it when I start writing, I can't stop. Get me to 20 reviews? I know you can do it; you got me 11 reviews on the first chapter. So hit that review button under this author's note hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: 9 years later

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

**Chapter 3: 9 years later**

**Bella's POV**

** "Mom, I'm home!" I called when I walked in I had just gotten back from school.**

** "How was your day?" my mom asked, my mom was amazing. She was more like my best friend than anything else.**

** "It was good, but I have a lot of homework. Mrs. Gutierrez decided to start being strict." I said sitting down at the table. "You know it was weird, this guy was staring at me. He was so cute!"**

** "Guy? What guy?" my mom snapped every time I mention someone watching me.**

** "I don't know. He was standing at the bus stop at school. He had bronze colored hair and his eyes were copper. He was so cute!" I said.**

** "Stay away from him!"**

** "Okay. I'm going to my room." I said and grabbed my bag. I opened the window for some air and saw someone standing there. "Who are you?" I called to the dark, but no one answered.**

** "Bella, you're being silly!" I said to myself and sat on my bed and pulled my Algebra 2 folder out, I was in 11th grade, and I couldn't wait for school to be out I had only a few more weeks.**

** "BELLA! DINNER!" my mom called and I put my books down.**

** "COMING MOTHER!" I shut my door and went down, we were having Pizza that night. "Where's dad?"**

** "Your father is going to be late today, he's working some things out." My mom said getting me some pizza. It was pepperoni, my favorite. "Now why don't you tell me about this guy you saw."**

** "There's not much left to tell. I just… I don't know I felt like I knew him." I said and my mom stared down.**

** "Oh dear, come with me." My mom got up and led me into the living room. She went to the bookshelf and pulled a picture down. "This arrived when you were 10." I grabbed the picture it was of a handsome guy and a little girl.**

** "This is me." I said; it wasn't a question it was a statement.**

** "Yes, that's Edward. His family raised you. You're adopted." I ran to my room taking the picture of the guy and me with me. I sat it on my bedside and laid across the bed crying.**

** "Darling, you okay?" my dad said, I was surprised he was home.**

** "No." I said and it was muffled. He came in and sat on the edge of my bed.**

** "I'm sorry we never told you." He picked the picture up. "He sent a letter with this. Do you want me to read it to you?" I shook my head.**

** "Not now. Just tell me about him about my life."**

** "Well I don't know about your life, they would have kept you if it had been possible. Let me start at the beginning. When your mother and I first saw you, you were sitting on a bench with him. He noticed us admiring you and walked over, you were quite attached to him, and his name was Edward though you called him Eddie." I laughed and wiped tears away. "He told us that day that for reasons he couldn't say his family had to give you up for adoption. He visited you the day after you came to live with us and you gave him this picture back, he didn't visit ever again." my dad said and I could tell he was afraid of something. "I don't know how he could be alive after all these years." He muttered to himself.**

** "I'm gonna go to sleep." I said and he walked out. I looked at the picture for hours, who was he? Where was he? What was he? Would I ever meet him face to face? I cut the light off and fell into a deep sleep and dreamt.**

**_DREAM!_**

** I dreamt I was a little girl again; I was walking by the guy in the picture.**

** "Come on Bella." he said and I found out I was a lot smaller than him. I looked at the scenery around me; we were near a house. I saw people that looked familiar, but I couldn't think of their names.**

** "EDDIE!" I said and it felt right. Like I belonged there with that family.**

** "Yeah Bells?" the guy asked.**

** "I love you!" I cried; how old was I? 5?**

** "AWWW! How sweet!" the girl with spiky hair said.**

** "Alice shut up!" Edward called so her name was Alice.**

** "ALLIE!" I called and ran to her. So I called her Allie?**

** "Hey Bells. You love Eddie?" she asked and Edward growled. Growled? Who growled?**

** "Edward, Alice. Stop fighting and come on in. Bella needs to eat." A woman said.**

** "Ok Esme." Edward and Alice said together. Esme, who was she? The mom?**

** We walked in; I was between Edward and Alice. I felt happy; I wanted to stay there forever.**

_**END OF DREAM!**_

** "BELLA, SCHOOL!" my mom yelled and woke me from my dream, I found myself clutching the picture. Oh crap! I hadn't done my homework for math. I put my math folder in my bag and grabbed the picture and stuffed it in there. I would find out more about this family. I ran down and ate a quick breakfast and went to get on the bus. I sat down next to my best friend Matt. He was my age and I knew he liked me but I never felt that way towards him, maybe because I was already in love with someone else.**

** "Hey Bella. did you do your homework?" Matt asked me, his blue eyes staring at me.**

** "No, I didn't. I found out about my family history." I said.**

** "Oh. You wanna go to a movie Friday?" he asked really fast. He was probably nervous.**

** "Matt, I just want to be friends." I said and gave him a hug.**

** "Fine." He grumbled and talked about his sisters and his brother Jake. "Jake's moving down here. Apparently dad's getting tired of him, so I have to share my room."**

** "But you get a brother." I pointed out.**

** "Yeah, but I heard that he's bringing his friend with him like a foreign exchange student. Well my mom said that his friend's whole family is moving out here. Apparently again." Matt said. Again?**

** "Who are they?" I asked.**

** "I don't know."**

** When we got to school I headed to my locker and pulled the picture out. Would I ever meet this mystery guy again?**

**A/N: Well how was it? I updated one of my other stories and I was going to update a different one but I just wanted to write this one. I'm thinking about having the Cullen's come back next chapter. Well review! Get me to 35 reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 4

"Hey Bella, we have new kids here, my brother's in town and so are the foreign exchange students. They talk like we do. Oh here they come!" Matt said by my locker, it was Friday and everyone was happy. I turned around and saw him; he was cuter in person. He looked at me and smiled a crooked grin; it was breathtaking. The girl, Alice, was who I saw in my dream. She looked up at Edward and he shook his head. Why? I turned back around to my locker and tried not to think about them.

"Where's your brother?" I asked and he pointed him out. Matt waved him over and introduced us.

"Bella, this is my brother Jake. Jake this my best friend Bella." Matt said, and Jake and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said

"You too. Matt really likes you. I mean likes you."

"Jake shut up!" Matt yelled and pulled Jake off. I walked to my first class and saw him sitting in my seat. I walked over and didn't look at him.

"Um… your in my seat." I said quietly.

"Oh my apologies." He said never taking his eyes off of me. He scooted over to the vacant seat next to me. "Bella, you look amazing." He said and I looked up.

"Thanks. I know about my past if that's what your wondering." I said finally looking at him.

"That's good."

"Why haven't you changed at all since you left?" I asked

"Um…. I'll explain it to you sometime." He said then Mr. Conner came in and started teaching. I kept fighting the urge to look at him, but when I did he was looking at me and smiling that breathtaking smile. It took me a few minutes to realize that the bell had rung.

"You coming Bella?" Edward asked. He was standing on the other side of me now waiting for me to get up.

"Yeah, sorry." I said and he laughed.

"It's okay." I looked at his schedule and saw we had the next class together also. Maybe he could help me with Algebra 2.

"Hey are you any good at Algebra 2?" I asked

"Yeah, I am." He said

"Bella!" I turned and saw Matt running to me. "Hey!"

"Hey Matt. What's up?" I asked, he groaned

"My brother. Sorry about what he said to you earlier."

"It's cool. I already knew you liked Me." I said and Matt looked down and then finally noticed Edward.

"Oh hi." He said

"Hello." Edward said and I sighed, there was an awkward silence before I finally said anything.

"Matt, you wanna come over to my house this weekend and help me do some of my chores?" I asked and Matt's face lit up.

"Yeah sure." He laughed, "See ya Bella. Nice to see you again Edward." Though Matt didn't look happy to see him. He walked off to his locker and then went to his next class.

"BELLA!" Alice called.

"Hi." I said kind of nervous.

"Alice, back off." Edward said with authority.

"Oh please Edward. You were thinking about her the whole time we were gone." Alice said and I looked up at Edward who looked like he was about to kill her. He closed his eyes and in a second he opened them and was totally calm.

"Alice, we can discuss this later."

"Whatever." Alice said then looked at me. "Bella, it was so good to see you again. You've changed so much."

"Sorry, I told her not to do this. But you can't stop Alice from doing anything once her minds made up." Edward told me leading me to our next class. I decided to try something.

"Eddie." I said barely a whisper but he heard it. His head snapped up and his eyes were surprised.

"You remember that?"

"Well my dad told me that's what I called you. Um… I also had a dream last night; I was little again. I told you that I loved you." I stopped to see what he was doing.

"Yeah, you were always fond of me. I wouldn't know about love, but you were attached to me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Then a woman came out and said I needed to eat. Her name was Esme, and I didn't want the dream to end. It felt like I belonged there. I wanted to be there." I said, and Edward smiled.

"We'll talk about it later." He said and pointed to Mrs. Gutierrez, I nodded, and I wanted to know more. Of course we had homework in Algebra 2. I looked at Edward, and mouthed, "Help me?"

"Of course" he mouthed back and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was certain about passing this class with Edward's help. After class he walked me to my next class.

"Can I come over to your house and you can help me with it? or you want to come over to mine?" I asked

"Um…. You can come over to my house and meet everyone… again." he looked at me and his eyes burned into mine, I felt like I was going to die if he kept looking at me. I would die from how cute he was, and how much he cared for me. "I've got to go. My class is over there. See you at lunch." He smiled

"Okay." I said, after he left I checked to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was anxious for lunch and when it came I rushed out of the building and into the cafeteria. I walked in and looked for him, I saw him and when I started walking towards him I heard Matt call my name.

"BELLA!" I turned around not wanting to take my eyes off of Edward but reluctantly I did.

"Hi Matt." I said

"You sitting with us again?"

"I don't know." I said, my eyes trailing back to Edward. He was talking to his table, was it his family? Matt followed my gaze.

"He's taking control of you isn't he?"

"Matt it's not like that. It's complicated." Matt didn't look convinced.

"Whatever." He said and walked off.

"Matt. Come back!" I yelled

"Bella, are you going to sit with us?" I turned and saw Alice behind me. I saw Matt watch me.

"Yeah sure just give me a minute."

"Okay." She walked back off to the table and I went to talk to Matt.

"Matt, can I talk to you?" I asked

"Why? Isn't your new boyfriend waiting?" Matt never made eye contact with me.

"Matt, come with me." I said and he followed. I stopped far enough away from anyone to hear us. I looked behind Matt and saw Edward's table watching us. "Matt what's wrong with you? You've never acted like this before." I sighed "Okay, I'm sorry that I don't like you but Matt since I met you in 3rd grade you have been like a brother to me. Think about dating a sister, how does it make you feel?" Matt made a disgusted face. I laughed.

"Yeah, I can see your point." He said and joined in laughing.

"So what do you think are we going be okay?" I asked

"Yeah, we're okay." He said and pulled me into a hug. I looked at the table and saw Alice looking impatient, and then I saw Edward whisper something to her.

"I gotta go." I said

"You wanna come over later? My mom's making her famous pot pie."

"As tempting as that sounds. Um… I can't. Edward is helping me with Algebra 2." Matt actually looked understanding.

"Oh okay. Maybe another time?"

"Absolutely." I said and turned away.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yeah?" he walked me back over to his table and picked up his peach cobbler. "You wouldn't!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Matt yelled and threw it at me. I picked up his milk and tossed it at someone. Before I knew it I was covered in food, I looked over and saw Edward's family laughing. Edward looked at me and pointed to Alice, she had pudding in her hair and Rosalie just had food in her hair. Everything was perfect until Mr. Daniels walked in.

"STOP!" everyone looked stunned and ashamed, people who were holding food put it down. I looked down. "Who started this?" no one answered. "Until someone says who it was you will all spend this Saturday cleaning this Cafeteria." He turned to walk out but a voice stopped him.

"IT WAS MATT AND BELLA!" Jessica screamed; I sent her a glare. Mr. Daniels looked at Matt and me.

"Is that true?" I started nodding.

"No sir it was me." Matt said and I looked at him.

"Come with me Matthew." He looked at the rest of us. "Get to class."

After school Edward's family caught up to me, I was just getting some things out of my locker.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Bella, I don't know if you remember but in case you don't this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper!" I said hello, then we walked out.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"I don't know." Alice said not really caring.

"BELLA!" I turned and saw Matt running to me.

"I'll catch up with you later." I said and walked to Matt. "Matt, what happened?"

"Edward took the rap."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's in big trouble. I think he might get expelled." Matt said; I ran into the building and into Mr. Daniels office. Edward was sitting down and looked surprised to see me.

"Mr. Daniels! Edward didn't do it. I did." I confessed.

"Bella, no!" Edward got up and put his hands on my waist.

"Edward I'm not going to let you take the blame for something you didn't do." I told him and put my hands on his shoulders. My dream was true I did love him.

"Well then Mr. Cullen you are free to go. You on the other Ms. Kemp must stay here." I sat down and Edward was hesitant to walk off. "Ms. Kemp I can't imagine you doing this sort of thing why? I'm afraid you are expelled for 5 days."

"Okay." I said and got up. Edward was waiting outside.

"BELLA! What happened? Why would you do that?"

"Edward I figured out two things in there. One, you don't deserve to take the blame for something you didn't do. And two, my dream was true I do love you." He wasn't expecting what I did next. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. "My dream was right I do belong with you."

"Bella, come on." He grabbed my hand and led me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I want you to learn about your past. We took a lot of video tapes of you when you were little." He put me into his car and drove off.

A/N: Well? Sorry for the crappy ending, I wasn't sure how to end it. I decided to not make this story very long maybe 7 or 8 chapters. I might do an epilogue not to sure. I just don't feel like making this one to long. Then I could work on new stories. Could you get me to 45 reviews? i know you can do it! please, this author loves reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 5

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again!" Esme said, Edward very kindly told me who everyone was again.

"I wish I could say the same I really don't remember anything though." I answered honestly. I was looking around hoping to spark a memory. But nothing did.

"It's okay. You were very young then. But you have turned into quite a young lady." Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks. Unfortunately though I got suspended from school for 5 days." I said and everyone looked shocked except for the people who had been there.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Um… a food fight. One of my friends started it." I said finally looking at them.

"I was going to take the blame for it. But Bella came in and took the blame for it." Edward said and led me to the couch. He looked up at Carlisle. "Do we still have those tapes of Bella when she was young?"

"Yes somewhere." Carlisle walked off and was back in a matter of seconds with a tape in hand.

"Which one is that?" Alice asked.

"The one when she's five. I think it has one when she was 3." Carlisle said and put it in. I looked and saw the younger me, I must have been 5 then. I was so young. I had a big coat on it must have been cold. Then the camera started shaking.

"I was laughing." Edward said. Then I turned my attention back to the TV I was running towards Edward, the camera went down to his feet and my little hands were wrapped around his leg. The camera turned off. I looked to Carlisle.

"What happened?"

"Edward just turned the camera off. The next one is when you were 3." A new picture came across the screen and I was 3. There was a paint set on the table Alice was standing behind me.

"NOW WHITE!" I cried and I couldn't help but smile, my younger version was pointing at something off camera, the camera turned to see what I was pointing at and Esme came on screen.

"Snow white?" Alice asked

"Now White!" I screamed again and the camera shook. I turned my attention to the camera. "Eddie! It Now White!"

"Yeah Bells it is." Edward said off camera. Then everything went black.

"I was so cute." I said and almost started crying.

"Yeah someone's stuck on herself." Emmett said.

"I am not. Just I was cute!" I told him and decided to get up the nerve to ask a question that had been eating at me on the inside. "Why haven't ya'll aged?"

"Edward do you want to tell her?" Alice asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking at everyone. Their faces were all troubled. "I'm sorry if you don't want to tell me that's okay."

"No you deserve to know." Carlisle said. "Edward?"

"Bella, we haven't aged because we're vampires. We don't age."

"Ever?" my breathing wasn't exactly right.

"Ever." Alice said answering my question. I felt really lightheaded and then everything went black.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Edward call; I felt cool arms under my neck. "Alice hurry with the water!" Edward yelled. I felt something cool go into my mouth. I blinked a few times to tell them I was fine.

"She's alright." Carlisle said

"What happened?" I said barely a whisper

"You fainted" Rosalie informed me.

"I did?"

"Yep. Right after we told you that we don't age." Alice said laughing.

"Sorry, it was a shock. I guess." I said sitting up. Edward was behind me his eyes were red.

"Ya'll are vampires? Don't you need human blood?" I asked kind of scared. The way Edwards's eyes were was a scary sight.

"We consider ourselves vegetarians" Edward said, I was very confused.

"Huh?"

"Vegetarians. We don't drink human blood we drink animal blood. We're different from others who you might meet later on." Edward said his eyes closed.

"Oh okay. I've got to get home. Thank you for telling me everything." I said and got up. I was halfway out when Edward came out.

"I'll drive you." He said.

"Okay thank you." I said and got into his car. "If you need to hunt it's okay. I can walk."

"I'm fine. If I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess. Tell me about yourself."

"I was born in 1901." He started that would make him how old? "I was dying in 1918 of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle saved me."

"How old you?"

"17 in human age. 107 vampire age."

"Wow. How many schools have you been to?"

"A lot." He said not quite specifying. I didn't say anything.

When we got to my house my mom and dad was peaking out of the living room. I looked up at Edward; he had opened my door for me.

"Thanks for the ride." I said. Then remember Algebra 2. "You wanna come in? We didn't do homework."

"Oh yeah. Sure. But before we go." He stopped me and held my chin up. He slowly leaned down and when I saw what he was going to do I closed the gap between us. The kiss was romantic; it was amazing. I knew that he was who I'd been waiting for my whole life.

"I love you." I said weakly.

"I love you too. Let's go hit the books." He said getting his bag out of the car. We walked up to my house hand in hand.

"Edward Cullen. You haven't changed a bit." My dad said kind of suspicious.

"What are you doing here?" my mom demanded.

"Guys he's going to help me with my Algebra 2. You know as well as I do, that I need help. We'll be up in my room." I said and we walked up without having any trouble from my parents. He stayed that night without my dad knowing, I stayed up almost all night and talked with him. I couldn't believe that I had my first boyfriend.

A/N: Like? Dislike? Comments? Ideas? I really hope you liked it. I just wrote this chapter after talking to one of my new friends on here. Check out my new story Just a dream based off of Carrie Underwood's song just a dream. Could you get me to 55 reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 6

Since the day I had learned about my past Edward and I had become inseparable, which Matt couldn't stand.

"Bella, how about coming over for dinner tonight?" Matt said when I got to lunch. Edward always beat me to his table so I walked by myself.

"Matt, when are you going to give up on dating me?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Bella I really like you." He said and smiled.

"Remember the thought. Brother dating sister?" he made a face and I laughed.

"Yeah, well at least sit with us today? You never sit with your friends anymore." He said and made me feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow I promise." I said and gave him a smile.

"Yeah that's another promise you'll break." He said and walked off, I walked towards Edwards table and sat down next to him.

"What was Matt wanting?" Alice asked.

"He's trying to make me feel guilty for not sitting with them anymore." I said and leaned into Edward he put his arms around my waist and his head on top of my hair.

"I heard you promise sit with them tomorrow." Edward said.

"Yeah, but when he walked away he said ' yeah that's another promise you'll break.' I haven't broken a promise to him before. Have I?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Bella, didn't you promise that you would go over to his house sometime?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh Crap!" I said and got up and ran towards Matt, I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"Yeah, I know she's always with him!" I heard Matt say when I was behind him.

"Thanks Matt." I said and made him scoot over.

"What you're sitting with us?" Matt asked.

"No, I need to talk to you. By the way thanks for the fry!" I said and grabbed a French fry of his plate.

"Welcome. What do you need to talk about?"

"Matt, I'm not trying to break promises. I don't mean to." I said and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, then Bella come over to my house tonight, it's family night and you've always been part of the family." Matt said.

"That's a third family I belong to." I said

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll try; I have plans though. Edward's coming over tonight and…" I trailed off when I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Fine, I'll cancel." I gave in and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Bella. That's the Bella I know and love." Matt said returning the hug.

"Yeah, well I'll be here all my life." I said getting up. I started walking back, and sadly I wasn't making a graceful exit. My foot caught on a rug and I fell face first onto the cafeteria floor. I got back up quick and looked around, everyone was looking at me and I smiled a weak smile.

"You okay Bella?" Matt said coming up behind me.

"I'm good. You've known me long enough to know that I am so uncoordinated!" I said and brushed my shirt off.

"Yeah, your right. I've got to get back my food's getting cold." He said

"Yeah, mine too. So what time tonight?" I asked

"Oh um…. 7:30?"

"Yeah that's perfect. I'll come by. Talk to you later."

"Later Bells." I walked off back toward Edward and sat down.

"Wow, Bella. Nice exit." Emmett said.

"Thanks you know I've been working on it." I said and started eating. It felt weird eating with everyone just watching me.

"So we aren't going out tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"No I'm sorry. I've been friends with Matt since like 4th grade. If I don't go to his house tonight he'll never forgive me." I said and ate a French fry. Before I knew it the bell rang and Edward grabbed my hand and he walked me to my next class.

"Hey, um… can you give me a ride to my house today?" I asked him when he was about to go.

"Yeah, I can meet you at your locker." He said and gave me a kiss. I watched him walk off, it was weird to kiss him, and I mean I had seen how I adored him when I was a kid. He was only 17 physical but he was really 107. Why should that bother me? He was there for me.

"Bella, what is the answer to this question?" my history teacher asked me bringing me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked

"What happened to Edward Masen he was supposedly dead but he went missing instead? And what happened to Jasper Whitlock? The solider." I thought about that for a moment. Well Edward Masen is now my boyfriend and Jasper married Alice, but I couldn't say that.

"Um…. Why is Edward Masen so important?" I asked

"Well, he's not but some think that those two were some how connected, they disappeared without a trace. Some think they have become the undead." My history teacher told me, I stopped breathing.

"The undead? What do you mean?"

"Vampires, dear Bella." he looked at his computer. "In fact I have two students named Edward and Jasper. I'll ask them the question today." My history teacher said and let the subject drop. I pulled out my phone and texted Rose,

"Tell Jasper that our history teacher is going to ask him what happened to him." I sent the message and waited for a reply.

"What happened to him? What do you mean?"

I giggled inside when I read the reply.

"I mean that he's going 2 ask what happened 2 Jasper Whitlock!" I texted back.

"OH!" she texted back and I decided to text Edward.

"My stupid his. Teacher asked me what happened 2 u and Jasper."

"What did u tell him?" he texted back

"I asked y u were so important."

"Thanks!" was his reply and I could just hear sarcasm in his voice.

"Ms. Kemp!" I looked up and noticed everyone else out of the room. "The bell rang."

"Sorry, I'll go." I walked out and saw Edward waiting.

"Hey!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. He smelled so good!

"Hello. And thanks for saying I wasn't important."

"That's not it, I just hadn't heard your name in the book we were studying. I was trying to get him off the subject. Be prepared, he'll ask you about it." I said as we walked along.

"See ya after school." He said and went to his history class. I sat in P.E. and couldn't stand a moment of it.

"Ok, today is just a relaxing day. Have fun!" the coach said and I was glad Alice and Emmett were there with me.

"Hey Bella. Why didn't you text me and tell me I'm always with Jasper!" Alice complained.

"I don't know, I thought of Rose first." I answered honestly.

"I understand. You don't love me." Emmett started laughing.

"Alice, you don't have to be the center of everyone's attention." Emmett said.

"Yeah Alice, I love you but I don't know. You probably already saw it happen so I thought I would text Rose." I said looking down.

"Kemp!" my head snapped up when my Gym teacher called my name. I got up and walked over.

"Yes?"

"This is for you." She handed me a paper that had a note on it. I walked back and read it.

"Bella, your parents called they want you to go straight home today." I read to Alice and Emmett when I got back.

"They're not to happy about you talking to us now." Alice said not paying attention.

"I don't care." I said and pulled my phone out. "Oh! I got a new text message from Edward."

"Read it!" Emmett yelled.

"It was hilarious in history. I'll tell u about it later." I read and Emmett looked sad.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Alice asked

"I expected something funny!" he pouted. Alice and I both laughed.

"We have to go!" Alice said at the end of the period.

"So I guess you won't be coming over tonight?" Alice asked as we walked up to the parking lot.

"I couldn't anyway. I promised Matt that I would hang out at his house tonight."

"Oh yeah." Alice said and went quiet. When we got up to Edward's car he was there waiting.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere before I drop you off at your house." Edward asked slipping his arms around me.

"I can't. I got this note. My parents want me to go straight home." I said while getting on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Ok let's go." He said and opened my door.

When he pulled by my house I saw my mom and dad sitting outside.

"See you later." He said and leaned into give me a kiss.

"See ya. You coming tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't know when. I'll surprise you." He smiled and smiled the breathtaking crooked smile that I loved.

"Okay." I said and got out.

"BELLA! we have been waiting for you!" my dad yelled but I just smiled

"Sorry." I said kind of dazed and walked off. I was in love with Edward.

A/N: Well how was it? the next chapter will be amazing I hope. I'm kind of satisfied with my stories now. But if you any ideas I could use for new stories please tell me, I'm almost done with these and I don't know what to write next. Maybe I'll take a break from writing Fan fiction and work on my novel. could you get me to 60 reviews please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 7

"Bella!" my dad yelled; I was in my room Iming Matt.

"I'll be right there dad!" I yelled back; I turned my attention to the computer.

Alwaysbealone: Bells, you still there?

Kemp Girl: yeah, sorry I was talking to my dad. I G2G. my dad wants me. I wish I had a new name.

Alwaysbealone: yeah maybe when you come over we can fix that name.

Kemp Girl: maybe talk to you later.

I logged off and walked downstairs. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch.

"Bella, I know you've been spending a lot of time with Edward Cullen but what's wrong with him? Why doesn't he age?" my dad asked. Of course leave it to him to be curious.

"Dad, I can't…"

"What can't tell me? Well your grounded until you do." My dad said.

"Honey if she can't tell us then she can't tell us. We shouldn't force her to do something." My mom said grabbing his arm.

"No honey. We're her parents she should be able to tell us." my dad kept arguing.

"YOU AREN'T MY PARENTS!" I yelled and ran up to my room. I waited for 20 minutes but my dad never came up. I looked at my computer and saw a new email from Alice she had sent it 30 minutes ago.

"Hey, I just saw that you yelled at your parents nice going." I laughed and heard a tapping on my window. I looked up and saw Edward waiting on my porch outside my window. My room had its on porch I loved it. I could stand outside when I got frustrated.

"Hey!" I said and climbed out.

"Hey Bella." he said and wrapped his arms around me. I was safe with him. I knew that.

"Are my parents going to come up?" I asked him. He closed his eyes probably listening to there thoughts.

"No." he said and I knew it was final. The wind blew and a leaf touched my arm and I shivered. "You cold?"

"No I'm fine. I just… I don't know." I said and closed my eyes taking in the scent of him.

"Let's go inside." He said and opened the window. I walked in first and he climbed in behind me. I saw that my computer had a new IM on it. Edward looked around and picked a picture up of him and me when I was little. I went and sat down at my computer and read the IM it was from Matt.

Alwaysbealone: hey Bells. What's up?

Kemp girl: nothing, I'm in my room hanging out.

Edward came up behind me and laughed.

"Kemp girl?" he asked starting to Laugh.

"What about it?" I asked and he reached around me and changed my name to Taken girl234.

"There that's perfect!" he said and then looked towards the door. "Bye." He said and kissed me on the top of my head and ran to the window.

"Bella?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yeah dad?" I asked and turned my computer's screen off.

"Bella, I'm sorry about how I acted down there." my dad walked in and sat on my bed.

"It's okay dad." I said and got up to sit next to him.

"Bella, I just know there's something wrong with him." My dad said and stared at something out the window.

"Dad, can I go over to Edward's house?" I asked he broke out of his trance and looked at me.

"Yeah sure. Be back by 9:30." He said and got up. I walked out behind him and out the front door. Edward was waiting there already.

"Hey!" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, so you going to tell me what was so funny today in class?" I said and we started walking towards his house.

"Oh, the history teacher asked me what happened to Edward Masen, myself, and I said well I don't know you're the history teacher shouldn't you know? Then Jasper was messing with his emotions. Some girl in our class started teaching while the teacher was out of it. She gave me her number too." He pulled something out of his pocket and I saw a number written on it with a heart at each corner.

"You're not going to call her right?" I said. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"No, I'll call someone else." He said and pulled his phone out. I watched and wondered who he called then my phone rang.

"Ha Ha!" I said and punched him. "Ow!" I yelled and rubbed my finger; he looked at me and hung his phone up. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it carefully.

"That better?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, thanks. Stupid of me to punch a vampire!" I said and he chuckled.

"Come on. It's already 8:45 your dad wants you back by 9:30." He grabbed my hand and started walking faster.

"Edward slow down!" I said and he started to slow down. We passed a house and I looked in the window and saw a family of three sitting at a table eating dinner. Edward paused and looked into the window with me. I looked up at him.

"Edward what happened to my family?" he sighed, it was unnecessary but he did it anyway.

"I don't know Bella. Emmett and I found you when you were three; we were hunting alone. You were in the middle of the woods alone; though we think a newborn killed your parents that's why we gave you up for adoption we didn't want you hurt." he said and looked into my eyes.

"Oh Edward!" I said and gave him a kiss. I pulled away and examined the family for a little longer. I noticed that it was a mom sitting on the end while her daughter talked to her and her son. Her son reminded me of someone with his blue eyes and light blond hair. I suddenly gasped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked staring at me intently.

"Matt! He's going to hate me!" I said and spun to hide into Edward's chest. He rubbed my hair and hummed something.

"He won't hate you. Let's go back to your room and you can call him." He said and I nodded. We walked back to my house; I couldn't lose Matt I just couldn't.

A/N: how was it? I hope you liked it. I typed this chapter for like 2 days. Could you get me to 90 reviews? Oh also if you have read my story difficult love you will know that I'm asking for ideas for that story so give me an idea if you have any for that story. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 8

"Matt wait!" I called as he walked off towards his next class.

"You know Bella standing me up is low for you. You've changed. Stop hanging out with him he's ruined you." Matt said finally turning to me.

"Matt, I'm not going to stop hanging out with them. If you don't like it then fine!" I said and walked off.

At lunch I felt a hand go around my waist, I looked up and saw Edward standing there.

"Hey, sorry about Matt." He said and sounded truly sorry. I sighed.

"He was a jerk! I mean I didn't expect this from him! He's been like my brother!" I said and Edward didn't say anything else. We went to sit down at his table and I sat next to Alice.

"Hey Bella!" she said and then leaned into Jasper.

"Hi Alice." I said and then leaned into Edward.

"Bella, you want to come over tonight?" Rosalie asked me.

"I can't. my dad's all big on having the family together for birthdays." I said

"Oh how old's your dad?" Alice asked.

"Um… he's old." I said and Alice laughed.

"He doesn't want to say huh?"

"Not at all." I said and ate a French fry. I pulled out my Mp3 and put a headphone in my ear and the other in Edward's when Matt walked over.

"Bella can I talk to you?" he asked not looking at anyone else.

"Why?" I asked

"Because Bella," he sighed. "It's private." He said looking at Edward.

"Fine!" I said and handed my Mp3 to Edward. I walked off with Matt and we stopped just outside the cafeteria.

"Bella, we've never fought like this before. Can't we be friends again?"

"No Matt! Because apparently I'm ruined!" I said and began to walk off but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, it stung that you stood me up last night."

"I forgot. I'm sorry I got into this huge fight with my dad." I started talking and before I knew it I said something I shouldn't have. "Then Edward came into my room without my dad knowing it." OH NO!

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Edward sneaks into your room at night?"

"No. I didn't say that." CRAP!

"Yes you did Bella. You are so busted."

"You would seriously do this?" I asked and reached into my pocket of a picture I always carried around.

"You still have that?" he asked and grabbed it out of my hands. It was a picture of him in a mini-skirt.

"Yes I do."

"Not anymore." He tore it up and put it in the trash.

"MATT!" I yelled and he walked off. "JERK!" I yelled and sunk to the floor.

"Is he going to tell your dad?" I heard a velvet voice come up behind me. I looked and saw Edward.

"You know that better than I do." I said and he got down on his knees beside him.

"Yeah he probably will." He said and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I started talking and I couldn't help myself." I said; tears started welling in my eyes. His cold finger lifted my chin up to where he could see me.

"Bella." he lowered his chin to mine and our lips met. It felt weird to be kissing right near the cafeteria. We broke away and I looked and saw everyone watching us.

"Come on." He said and we started walking towards the lunch table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled at my dad. The day had gone pretty well so far. Matt hadn't come by and told my dad about Edward.

"Thanks Bella." he said and gave me an awkward one-armed hug.

"Open my present." I said and handed him a pink present.

"Pink?" he asked.

"It was the only wrapping paper we had." I explained and he tore the paper off. I had given him a picture frame with pictures of him and me in it.

"Thank you Bella" he said and I saw tears forming.

"Dad, I made it so you would know that even if I am adopted you'll always be my daddy!" I said and he started crying. The moment would have been perfect if the phone hadn't started ringing.

"I'll get it." my mom said and walked over to it. "Hello?" my mom looked at my dad. "It's for you." She said and my dad got up and walked over to it.

"Hello?" my dad said and listened. "Really?" he asked looking at me. "Thank you for telling me this." He said and hung up.

"Bella?" he asked

"OK I'M SORRY! Edward's been sneaking into my room night!" I said and my dad blinked a few times.

"What?" he asked

"That wasn't Matt?"

"No, that was your principal. You got detention due to kissing Edward in school."

"Oh." Crap! I did it again.

"Let me hear more about Edward sneaking into your room at night! Have ya'll been careful?"

"Dad we just talk." I said

"Really? Thanks for making this the best birthday ever Bella! go to your room!" he said and I walked up to my room.

A/N: Short I know. I just felt like writing a filler. The next chapter will explain why Bella's so close to Matt. It's not because she's falling in love with him. Can you get me to 85 reviews please? Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 9

Over the next few days my problem with Matt got worse.

"Bella, just forget him!" Emmett told me at lunch one day when he saw I was staring at Matt's table.

"It's not that easy. I've been close to Matt." I said and looked down at my apple in my hands.

"Why?" Alice asked. I looked up and sighed.

"Because… I was the only person there for him when his mom beat him." I said quietly.

"Continue?" Alice asked

"His parents now are his adopted parents, he used to live next to us when he was young. I didn't know I was doing something wrong by telling my daddy."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I heard screaming coming from Matt's house. I've always looked out for Matt, he's like my little brother." I said and put my apple back on my tray.

"Oh." Was all Alice said.

"Oh Edward don't come over tonight!" I said

"Why?"

"Because my dad found out that you were sneaking into my room. Someone at this table told him but I'm not going to name names because it was an accident."

"Was it you Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" I whined. "Like I said it was an accident! I thought Matt called and told him so I blurted it out. Turns out it was the principal! I have detention today."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because Edward and I kissed in the hallway." Emmett burst out laughing. I threw a French fry at him, bad timing though because the principal saw. She walked over to me.

"Ms. Kemp?" she made a motion for me to follow her. I got up and followed her; my life was just great!

"What?"

"Going to start another food fight?"

"I wasn't going to start a food fight! I was just kidding with him."

"Ok, but I'm watching you." She said and walked away. I walked over to Matt's table before going back to my lunch.

"Matt?" I tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Matt please!" I begged.

"Fine." He sighed and got up. "What?"

"Matt please can we be friends? You're like my little brother. I don't want…." I trailed off because I saw two girls going up to Edward. I forgot about Matt, bad move, and walked over there.

"Lucinda?" I asked

"Hi cuz!"

"Cuz?" Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie said together.

"Yeah, distant cousins. Right Lucinda?"

"No we are very close!" she said and slung her arm around my shoulder.

"Have you been drinking again?" I asked when I smelled her breath.

"Only a little!" she said and breathed on me. "Heard you got in trouble with your dad. What did you do?"

"Nothing that you need to know about." I said and she shrugged.

"Oh well, I'm spending the night for a week, so I guess I'll find out."

"You're spending the night?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yep and I'm bunking with you."

"Joy," I said and went to sit down.

"Why is Matt standing there looking at you?" Alice asked.

"OH NO!" I yelled and ran back to him. "Matt I'm so so sorry!"

"Whatever. I'm coming over tonight and we are going to talk. Ok?" without waiting for a reply he walked off.

That night Matt came over; my parents were out eating dinner.

"Hey Matt!" I said when he knocked. I noticed he was wearing one of those muscle shirts and some baggy pants. "A muscle shirt really?"

"Yeah, I've got muscles!" he said and flexed his arm.

"Yeah it's a little rock!" I said and poked him, though the shirt did make him look good. "No what are you doing? Edward remember Edward!" I thought; I mentally slapped myself.

"Bella, I really like you."

"What's the news?" I asked.

"Bella, I can tell you like me too. I saw the way you looked at me when I walked in."

"It was a shock Matt!" I said and he walked closer to me.

"Just admit you like me."

"I don't like you." I said.

"Then say no if you don't want me any closer." He started leaning in.

"NO!" I said when we were inches apart. "Look, I really like Edward. He's funny, and caring, and then you. Matt you've always been like a brother to me, even though your eyes go really good with that color, and your lips. Matt I do wanna kiss you!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" I heard Edward yell from behind the front door. He barged in.

"EDDIE!" I yelled and gave him a hug. He didn't wrap his arms around me this time. "Matt, we were talking about the talent show right? We're going to do an act. Right?"

"Wrong." I turned back to Edward.

"Edward nothing happened, I will admit I wanted to kiss him, but I love you. You know that." I gave a nervous giggle. "Right?" he shook his head.

"Bella, here's my new number. Call me when you know what to do." He walked out.

"Bye Bella. See you tomorrow." He said and gave me a hug. I stared at Edward's number in my hand. My problems just got a whole lot worse, what was I going to do? Was I attracted to Matt?

A/N: I just wrote this in like 30 minutes. I got the idea of having Bella torn between two guys from the new episode of Hannah Montana, the one where she was torn between her boyfriend and a guy she liked. Anyway can you get me to 105 reviews? I hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 10

"Hey Bella!" Edward came up and greeted me.

"Hey. Look I am so sorry about last night. I can't…"

"Look Bella, I don't care what your choice is." I could tell he was lying; I was hurting him. I didn't want to.

"Edward… I can tell your lying."

"I am not!" he snapped. I put my head down and stared at his feet. I took a chance and looked at his face it was unreadable. Was he lying now?

"Eddie?" I whispered and for once I could see the kindness I had once seen.

"Bella, just pick whoever makes you happy." He ran his fingers through my hair. He walked off to his class and I went to mine. How could I do this to him? He had raised me for part of my life. I was hurting him. I was such a monster!

"Bella?" I heard Matt's voice and it knocked me out of daze.

"Hey Matt." I said and picked my books up so he could sit down. What had changed between us? Why did I go all melty inside when I saw him? Why did I go weak-kneed when I saw him?

"So have you chose yet?" he asked and leaned closer to me. His blue eyes stared at me.

"No." I said breaking eye contact with him.

"Well do you have any idea who you're going to choose?" he asked.

"No Matt!" I yelled and felt Edward's new number burning in my jeans pocket.

"Well here." He said and pulled out a yearbook picture of him.

"Why?" I asked

"Remember at the beginning of the year you asked for a copy?"

"Oh yeah." I said and put it in the pocket with Edward's number in it. I couldn't believe I was acting like this. Matt had been like my brother!

At lunch I walked in alone and was torn between two tables. If I sat at Matt's table I would hurt Edward. But if I sat at Edward's table I would hurt Matt. I saw an empty table and went to sit there. I wouldn't hurt anyone by sitting here. I sat down and fought tears.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Edward.

"Hi!" I said and wiped tears away.

"Why don't you sit with us?" he asked.

"Um…"

"Bella! Did you choose him?" Matt came up demanding.

"Matt, stop it!" I yelled at him.

"What?"

"You're acting like I should choose you. If I choose Edward you'll be mad at me for the rest of my life. But if I choose you I'll hurt Edward." I looked down and decided. "I just decided."

"Who?" Matt and Edward said at the same time.

"Neither of you." I said and walked away. I wasn't surprised when I looked back and saw them both chasing after me.

"Bella!" Matt yelled. I stopped and turned to them.

"What?"

"Bella I am so sorry." Edward said and I could see he was. He was my Eddie, he had feelings for me that was easy to tell, and he would protect me.

"Bella he just doesn't like not having his girl for once." I looked at Matt and could see he was jealous. Would he protect me?

"Matt I have a question if a gunman was chasing us would you save me or run?" he thought about that question before answering.

"I don't know." Edward made a noise at him, it sounded like a growling sort of noise.

"Bella, I know that if a gunman was chasing us and he shot at you, you wouldn't get hurt. I'd take the bullet." Edward said.

"What ever. I'd like to see that! I would take the bullet Bella, after what you did for me when we were younger."

"You're lying! You would run you coward. You would rather see me hurt than have you hurt!" I said and walked off. I knew I should choose Edward but I didn't want to hurt Matt.

"Dad!" I called when I got home. I knew mom was never home so I decided to try and talk to my dad.

"What Bella?" we weren't exactly on good terms since he found out about Edward in my room.

"Dad you're a guy."

"That's what I was told as a kid." he said and it made me laugh.

"No seriously, um… did you ever have a girl choose between you and another guy?"

"Let me guess, Matt?"

"Not just Matt it's Edward too. I know I should choose him but I don't want to hurt Matt." I said and sat down.

"Look baby girl this is just the beginning of your problems. You're only a junior it's going to get a whole lot worse."

"Thanks." I said and was sarcastic.

"I'm sorry I can't give you any other advice. You're mom's so much better at this than I am." my dad came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry daddy about not telling you about Edward."

"It's okay. You're still grounded." He said and I laughed.

"I love you daddy!" I said and went upstairs. I waited for my mom to get home, it seemed like a lifetime.

"Honey?" I heard my mom knock on my door.

"Come in." I went and sat on my bed.

"Your dad said you needed me." My mom came in and sat down.

"Mom were you ever forced to pick between two guys?"

"Matt and Edward?" she guessed and I nodded. She sighed then smiled. "Honey, what does your heart tell you?"

"My stupid hearts confused!" I said pulled out the phone number and the picture. "Mom, I have this great guy who would protect me at all cost." I held up the phone number and then put it down, I held up the picture of Matt. "then I have this guy who's been my friend for a long time! He's sweet and I have no idea if he would protect me."

"Honey, I know that the heart isn't an easy thing to hear but give it time. You'll know who's the right one for you." My mom ran her hand over the right side of my hair. "You know what you want."

"But mom, I want to choose Edward but I don't want to hurt Matt. If I pick Edward Matt will never speak to me again!"

"Oh honey, I know it's tough. But here." She handed me a CD.

"Hannah Montana?" I asked and she laughed.

"Listen to track 7."

"Mom?"

"I listened to it." she admitted then walked out. I opened it and put it in my computer, I clicked on track 7 and don't wanna be torn came on. I listened and looked at my friend then I looked at Edward' number. I really didn't want to hurt Matt but was it impossible to not hurt one of them. I clicked on IM while still listening to the song and Imed Matt.

Taken girl234 has logged on.

Taken girl234: Matt, I'm so sorry but I choose Edward.

I listened to the song for a minute before continuing the message.

"I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
so why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn"

Taken girl234: Matt you'll always be my best friend but we can't be anything more.

I read the message and wrote it down. It's what I would say to him tomorrow. I turned the music off and walked downstairs. My dad was still sitting there but now he was reading a newspaper.

"Hey dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said not looking up from his paper.

"Can I read this to you?"

"Of course!" he said and put his paper down.

"Matt, I'm so sorry but I choose Edward I heard a song called don't wanna be torn and it helped me choose. I also listened to my heart like my mom said to, it wasn't easy my heart was very quiet and confused between hurting my best friend and the guy I may love. But Matt you'll always be my best friend, but please accept the fact that we can't be anything more." I folded the note up and looked at me dad. "Well?"

"Its very good Bella."

"Thanks daddy, I learned that no matter what one of the guys is going to get hurt." I said and looked down.

"You're turning into a young lady."

"I love you daddy." I said and walked upstairs. I sat at my computer for sometime and then decided hit play. He could be the one came on; I listened and looked up and saw the picture of Edward holding me when I was 8.

"Smooth talking so rocking, he's got everything that a girl's wanting. Guitar cuties he plays it groovy, and I can't keep myself from doing something stupid. Think I'm really falling for his smile, get butterflies when he says my name. He's got something special, he's got something special, and when he's looking at me I wanna get all-sentimental. I can hardly breathe something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one." I sang along with it then added it to my Mp3. I hit stop and shut the computer off. I pulled my covers back and cut the light off. It felt so weird having to choose between my best friend then the guy who had raised me.

The next morning I walked to school instead of riding the bus. I didn't want to face Matt; I would do it at lunch. Lunch came sooner than I wanted it too. I walked in and saw Alice watching me; she knew a long time ago I would choose Edward. I walked over to Matt's table.

"Matt?" I said and he smiled.

"Bella, hey! Choose me."

"Um… can I talk to you?" I said and his face fell.

"I understand." He said and looked back at his friends.

"Matt please." He sighed and followed me. When we were away from the cafeteria I pulled the paper out of my pocket. "Matt, I'm so sorry but I choose Edward I heard a song called don't wanna be torn and it helped me choose. I also listened to my heart like my mom said to, it wasn't easy my heart was very quiet and confused between hurting my best friend and the guy I may love. But Matt you'll always be my best friend, but please accept the fact that we can't be anything more." I looked up and saw him holding his head up to where he was staring at the ceiling.

"Wow! I can't believe I lost to him." He said and then looked at me. "Go, go tell him! He's a lucky guy!" he said and I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Edward?" I asked running up to his table. He looked up at me and smiled. He motioned for me to come to him; my life was perfect now. I had the perfect boyfriend and an amazing friend.

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I was typing this chapter part of last night and now. If you want me to do another chapter then give me some ideas. What should happen next? Oh thanks for the reviews. Can you get me to 120? Oh read my new one-shot called dead, its about when Edward found out that Bella supposedly "died!".


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 11

"BELLA!" Alice ran up to me when I got to school the next morning.

"What?" I asked kind of scared. Too bad Edward wasn't here to tell me what she was thinking.

"SHOPPING!" She screamed; I wanted to faint.

"Alice, I love you. You know I do. But there are something's I won't do! Like shop for instance!" her face became horrified.

"Bella, if you are dating my brother you are going to shop! My brother likes people who shop." I laughed because the last part was a lie.

"That's a lie."

"POKE!" someone came up behind me and said.

"Hi Matt." I said and gave him a hug. Everything had gone back to normal, he was like my annoying little brother again.

"Hey Bells!" he looked at Alice. "'Sup Alice?"

"Nothing much." She said and pretended to act cool.

"Stop acting cool Alice!" I said and hugged her.

"So you wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure!" I said and she smiled a wicked smile.

"Alice!" I turned and saw Edward. "Why are you doing this?" Matt looked at him confused.

"I'll see you later Matt." I said and gave him a hug. He walked off giving glances over his shoulder often.

"What is she planning to do?" I asked

"Having you come over and make you go on a shopping trip!" Edward said and put his arm around my waist.

"I guess I can endure one shopping trip. How bad could it be?" I asked and walked off.

"Bella!" Edward ran after me.

"What?"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Edward." He gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes. "Eddie, it's okay. I can handle it." I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Ok." He said and walked off.

At lunch I walked over to Edward's table and sat in Edward's lap. I pulled my mp3 out and put one earphone in my ear and the other in Edwards.

"Hannah Montana?" he asked

"Just listen to this song." I said and he wrapped his arms around me. "Come on." He said and grabbed my hand; I looked at my lunch.

"What about my lunch?" I asked and he looked at.

"Bella, we won't be gone long. I just don't want them to hear what I want to say."

"Ok." I said and walked off. "Now what was so important you had to tell me away from your family?"

"Bella, why did you want me to hear he could be the one?" Edward asked me.

"Because the reason I chose you is because I had a feeling that you were the one for me. When I listen to that song I think of you."

"Bella, I love you too. You know I do. But I don't think I'm the one for you."

"Yes you are." I said, "I know it."

"Come on let's forget this conversation and go back to lunch." I wrapped my arm around his waist and walked off. I wouldn't forget this conversation.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice called as we piled into Emmett's jeep after school.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Matt running towards me.

"Be right back guys." I said and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked when I got to him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about a few days ago." He said.

"That's okay, wearing that muscle shirt didn't help." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda knew you liked seeing me in it. it was the one weakness you had for me."

"How did you find out?"

"A little birdie told me!" he said and I slapped him.

"Well I have to go." I said and looked back at an impatient Alice.

"Shopping?"

"Unfortunately. Apparently I'm going to regret it."

"Yeah, seeing the clothes Alice Cullen wears something tells me you will." He opened his arms and I gave him a hug.

"Bye Matt." I said and ruffled his hair.

"Don't touch the hair!"

"Whatever bye Mattie!" I said and jumped in the jeep next to Edward.

When we got to Edward's house I pulled my cell phone out and called my dad.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Lucinda?" I asked kind of in disbelief I thought she was joking about staying over for a week.

"Yes?" she sounded bored.

"Could you tell my dad that I'm spending the night at Alice's?"

"Sure." She said and hung up.

"Ok." I said and hooked arms with Alice.

"Let's go!" she said and went to her 911 turbo, it was a Porsche, I stared in disbelief. "What?"

"This is yours?"

"Yes." She said and got in. when we were in the mall I decided I needed to talk to her.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" she looked up from one of the many stores she wanted to go to.

"I really like your brother, actually I love him."

"Yeah?"

"I told him that I kinda think that he could be the one for me and he got mad at me." She looked down and sighed probably because there were people around.

"Bella, what did he say?"

"He said that he doesn't think he's the one for me. But I know he is." I said and looked down.

"Bella, don't tell my brother this okay? I've been blocking my mind so he won't know it."

"What is it Alice?"

"I saw you two getting married!" she looked at me. "Look don't tell him. He knows that you're the one for him but he's too stubborn to admit it!"

"Oh okay, I promise I won't tell him!" I said and then attempted to be excited. "Lets go shopping!"

"Nice try." She said then smiled. "But let's go!"

"OH Alice!" I screamed after 1 hour of shopping my arms were killing me because I was carrying so many shopping bags.

"What?"

"It's 9:30! The mall closes in 30 minutes!"

"Fine!" she said and walked off.

A/N: I know horrible ending, I could have ended with something better and just letting you know Jake is not a were wolf in this! And people are getting mad that I'm using Hannah Montana in here ok I'm sorry if you don't like it, but those songs right now are inspiring me to write new chapters sorry if I sound rude I'm just not in a good mood right now. Anyway can you get me to 135 reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 12

"Hey!" I went up to Edward when Alice and I got back.

"Hey! How did it go?" he asked and opened his arms I sat down in his lap.

"Well seeing as how we left 30 minutes before the mall closed," I looked up at Alice and saw that I was hurting her feelings. "It was fun." I said and Alice squealed.

"YAY!" she tossed a bag at Edward. He took his arm from behind my waist and opened it up.

"Alice, you didn't have to get me this!" he said holding up a shirt that girls at school would stare at.

"Bella, saw it and got it for you." Alice said handing a bag to Rosalie. Edward looked up at me.

"Why? I thought you loved me!" he said and I put my arms around his neck.

"I do love you. I just thought you might like it."

"Fine I probably wouldn't have even wore it once if Alice had gotten it for me." I looked around and noticed the room was empty.

"Really?"

"Yep." He asked and kissed me.

"Ok you two break it up!" Alice said walking in and pulling me off of Edward's lap.

"Not fair Alice." I said and she pulled me up the stairs.

"Bella, the guys are standing down there and us girls are going to have a fashion show!" she said and I looked behind me and saw Rosalie and Esme going into their rooms to change.

"Bella, you can go into my closet and change I'll change in my room!" she said and pushed me into a room in her room.

"Alice this isn't a closet!" I yelled and heard my echo. Her "closet" was huge! It had a shoe room, a jacket room and an outfit room. I sat my bags down and changed into the first thing that Alice had bought me. It was a light blue v-neck with diamonds around the V. I put on the jeans that went with it and walked out.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Rosalie said when I walked out. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were sitting on Alice's couch. Esme was wearing a t-shirt that said "best mom" and a pair of pants. Alice was wearing a light pink shirt that said "Shopaholic" and a pink skirt. Rose was wearing a light blue shirt and a light blue skirt.

"Let's go!" Alice said and walked first. Rose was behind her, then me, then Esme. "Ok, I am showing off a light pink shirt as you can see it says Shopaholic."

"That's so you Alice." Emmett said and got the death glare from Alice.

"Anyway I'm also wearing a pink skirt." Alice finished then did the catwalk. She walked off to the side and then did Rose. "Rosalie is wearing a light blue shirt and a light blue skirt. Simple." Rosalie did the catwalk then the attention went to me. "Now Bella here is wearing a light blue v-neck and it has diamonds around the V, she is also wearing a pair of jeans." I did the catwalk and got out of the attention. I stood beside Rosalie and looked at Edward he smiled at me. "Esme is wearing a pale t-shirt that says "best mom" and a pair of pants."

"Ok guys now your turn!" Rosalie said and the guys grabbed their shopping bags and walked upstairs.

"Well Bella you looked a little shy up there!" Esme said rubbing my back. We waited while the guys got dressed.

"Bella, what happened at lunch with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh nothing." I said looking at Alice who had a far off look in her eyes.

"Ok here they come!" Alice said and got up to announce them. Jasper was first followed by Edward, Emmett and Carlisle.

"Ok we have Jasper in a mini skirt and a short shirt. Thank you Jasper. That's going to give Bella nightmares." Alice said and I laughed.

"Next we have our little Eddie!" Edward shot Alice a glare. "Ok we have Edwina!"

"Alice I'm going to kill you later!" Edward growled and it actually scared me.

"Anyway Edward's wearing a polo shirt and a pair of cackeys. Emmett is in a duck costume. Can you say Quack Quack?"

"Quack Quack!" Emmett said and acted like a duck. Esme laughed as was Rosalie, and Alice. I sat there staring at Edward. Had I made him mad today? Edward caught me looking at him and smiled, but the smile was wrong. I had done something wrong today but what?

"Ok let's go to bed!" Esme said after everything was done. "Well more of Bella go to bed!"

"Ok." I said and gave her a hug.

"Bella, you can sleep in my room!" Alice said and grabbed my hand.

"Alice, I did something wrong today with Edward didn't I?" I asked.

"No." she said and pulled her couch into a bed.

"Good night Alice." I said and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early it was Saturday so I could have slept in, but instead I woke up at 7:30.

"Alice, I don't have a choice!" I heard Edward say, the must not have know I was awake yet.

"But why do you have to leave?" Alice asked. Leave? What?

"What do you want all of us to leave Alice?"

"No." she said and then it was quiet. I snuck back into Alice's room and covered my mouth to silent the screaming. Edward was going to leave me.

A/N: Well how do you like it? I'm in a better mood than I was when I wrote the last chapter. Plus I really liked this chapter. Can you get me to 145 reviews? Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 13

"Hey Dad!" I yelled when I got home, Alice had dropped me off.

"BELLA! Where have you been?" my dad yelled when I walked in. I shot a glare at Lucinda.

"I was at Alice's I called home and Lucinda answered, I told her that I was spending the night there she said she would tell you."

"Must have slipped my mind." Lucinda said and then walked out of the room.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I said and he eyed the bags.

"What's in the bags?"

"Oh, Alice took me shopping and I couldn't leave it there, cause she knew I would never wear it if I did."

"Are you okay Bells?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said; I was as good as I could be knowing my boyfriend was going to leave me!

"Ok." He said and I walked up to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and called Alice.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked; I was pretty sure she already knew.

"Can you come over?"

"Sure." She said and hung up. I walked down and saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Mom!" she looked up and saw my eyes were red. Had I been crying?

"What's wrong honey?" she asked and ran over to me.

"I think Edward's going to leave me." I said and started crying again. she wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her.

"Bella!" my dad yelled and I went to him. He had the door open and Alice was standing out there.

"Hey Bella." she said and ran to me.

"Oh Alice, I need to talk to you."

"I know." She said and we ran up to my room.

"Alice I heard you and Edward talking this morning." I confessed and she didn't look surprised.

"I heard you. Edward didn't. He was too busy thinking about what we talked about." She sat down in my computer chair.

"Alice, I don't wanna lose him." I said and started walking around.

"Bella, I'm trying to talk him out of it. I know how you feel about him." She looked down at her phone in her hands. "But he's stubborn. He's an idiot."

"I just want to know. What did I do wrong?" I asked and picked up the picture of us when I was 8.

"I think it's how you feel about him. He… he never thought you would. When you were little," she looked down " when you were little, he cared for you so much. He never expected that we would come back and you would love him."

"But I do love him, so so much." I said and went to sit down on my bed.

"I know Bella. I know." She gave me a hug then answered her phone. I hadn't heard it but she probably saw it ring.

"What do you want Edward?" Alice asked and I looked up and smiled. "Where are you?" she smiled then looked at me but immediately her face fell.

"What is it Alice?" I asked and she held up a finger then walked out of my room. Something was going to happen that was going to hurt me most likely. Or was it that he was going to date someone else. I sat on my bed and fought back tears.

"Bella?" Alice opened the door and motioned for me to go to her.

"Yes?" I asked and I saw her phone was in her pocket now.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going out with Alice." I told my dad and he nodded.

"Ok. Be careful." He said and I nodded.

"Come on Bella." she said and pulled me out of the house.

"Where are we going Alice?"

"I need to talk to you. Away from here." She said and pulled me into her car. About 10 minutes of driving, I finally realized where we were going.

"To your house?" I asked and she nodded. When she parked I saw Rosalie's red corvette, Emmett's jeep, and now Alice's Porsche, but I didn't see Edward's Volvo.

"He's gone isn't he?" I asked Alice but she didn't answer my question.

"Bella, come on. Esme and Carlisle want to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked and again she didn't answer. I followed her and found everyone heartbroken. Rosalie was sitting talking to Emmett and Jasper was sending calming waves through everyone.

"Come on." Alice said and led me upstairs. She went to a door at then end of the hall and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Carlisle say and Alice opened the door and pulled me in.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked and Alice stood by my side, not saying anything.

"Bella, Edward's gone. We know where he went but he won't answer calls. We know what he's doing." Esme said

"What is he doing? Where is he?"

"He's at Alaska, he's convincing Tanya to come back with him and join our clan. No doubt she will. She's always liked Edward." Carlisle said. As he said it a stab of pain went through my heart.

"Well… he has a choice doesn't he? It's not like he was forced to be with me or anything. I mean I have Matt." I said not even hiding the fact that Edward was hurting me.

"Bella, my brother's doing it to keep you out of his mind!" Alice said

"Bella, please you have his phone number. Call him and convince him to come back alone!" Esme said and I nodded.

"I can try. But I doubt he'll answer me."

"Please try!" Esme pleaded with me and I nodded.

"Ok." I said and pulled my phone out. I dialed in Edward's number and called him. It rang 7 times before he answered.

"Hello?" he still hadn't added me to his contacts list yet.

"Hey. Um… come back. Please." I begged and it was silent, I wasn't even sure he was still there.

"Why should I Bella?" he asked

"What did I do?" I demanded and he answered quickly.

"Bella it's not you it's me!" I wanted to say something but he kept going before I could. "I'm not right for you. When I come back you'll see I can live without you."

"Edward…"

"Bye!" he said and hung up. I put my phone in my lap and looked up at the faces in the room, they had counted on me and I let them down. I tried to say something but ran out.

"Bella!" Alice called as I ran out. I was in the garage next to Alice's car when she ran up to me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Alice…I…tried" I said through tears. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her.

"I'm sorry Bella. We shouldn't have put you through that." She said rubbing my back.

"No… it's… my… fault!"

"No it's not." She looked at me and wiped the tears away. "Come on. I'll take you home." She said and put me in her car.

A/N: Well how was it? I hope you liked it. can you get me to 160 reviews? Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 14

The next day at school I was a mess, I hadn't bothered to put my hair up or straighten it. Edward wasn't there; he was probably with Tanya! Would he end up being her husband? He was old enough.

"Bella?" I looked behind me and saw Matt.

"Matt!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Bella you're a mess! I told you he would ruin you." He said and took me to lunch. I sat down at his table again because Matt forced me too and when I looked up at where Edward usually sat there were 6 people sitting there, Edward was there. Beside him was a girl who was pretty. She was about as tall as Rosalie and had strawberry blonde hair.

"Bella!" Matt was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said and he followed my gaze.

"He hurt you Bella, I'm going to talk to him!" Matt got up and when I realized what he was going to do I called after him.

"MATT! NO!" I got up and he looked back. "Matt please." He sighed and walked back to me.

"Fine, but for you!" he said and sat back down. I stood there looking at Edward and noticed he was fighting with Alice.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked over to his table. The girl, Tanya, cast me a glance that told me I wasn't welcome.

"Hi Edward." I said and the fighting stopped.

"Bella?" he asked

"Bella!" Alice screamed and pulled me down next to her.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie said, "I like the outfit!" I looked down and noticed I was wearing the one I had worn in our fashion show.

"Bella! Come with me!" she pulled me up and pulled me to her locker. "Girl, you didn't brush your hair this morning did you?"

"Yes I just didn't put it up or straighten it, that was Tanya wasn't it?" I asked and Alice nodded.

"Yep. That's Tanya; she joined our coven before they came to school. They're the talk of the school. A lot of people didn't even know you two broke up!"

"Yeah. Alice!" I turned to her "You have to help me get him back!"

"Wait!" she said and looked past me. I turned and saw Tanya and Edward walking to us. Hand in hand.

"Bella!" Edward called and Alice looked at Tanya.

"I'm not leaving." Tanya said grabbing Edward's arm.

"No need to love." Edward said and I looked down. Alice saw me do this and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Edward! You are an idiot!" Alice yelled at him then looked back at me. "Bella, go back to lunch." She said and I shook my head,

"No I won't!"

"You're just a human!" Tanya said and I looked down. "Edward what did you ever see in her?" she got up and kissed him. It looked like he enjoyed it. He didn't have to be careful with her, like he did with me. I gasped and ran out of the cafeteria.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled after me. I ran out and hid behind one of the buildings. I watched as she ran past then went back into the cafeteria. I saw Matt looking for me and Emmett, Jasper, and Rose looking for Edward, Tanya, and Alice. Jasper saw me and ran to me.

"Bella, where's Alice?" of course he would be worried about her.

"Um… probably looking for me." I said looking down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked and I could feel tears trying to spill over.

"Um… how about my ex boyfriend, looks really happy with Tanya!" I spit her name out and then started crying. Rose and Emmett ran up to me.

"What did you do Jazz?" Emmett joked and Rose hit him.

"This is no time to joke Em!" Rose yelled then pulled me into a hug. "Bella, just keep crying! It's okay." She rubbed my back.

"I… just… can't believe… it!" I cried.

"Bella it hurts when someone you love hurts you. I know!" she said and I wondered how she knew.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If there's anything we can do just call us!" Emmett said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I said and Rose handed me a tissue.

After school I walked up to Matt.

"Hey you riding the bus?" I asked and Matt nodded.

"I always do. You?"

"Yeah!" I said and while I waited for the bus I looked over at Edward's Volvo. He was standing next to it and had his arm around Tanya. She looked happy that he was finally paying attention to her.

"Bella!" Matt called and grabbed my arm. I looked and saw that our bus was waiting. I followed Matt to the bus while my gaze never left Edward and Tanya.

"Bella, you ok?" Matt asked when we were in our seat.

"I'm fine." I said and didn't say another word until I got to my stop. "Later Matt."

"Later Bells." I walked off the bus and looked to see Edward's car in my driveway. I walked past it and saw him sitting there.

"Bella!" Edward got out and said.

"You're speaking to me now?" he sighed

"Bella, I…" he looked off behind me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well to late! You're doing that already!" I said and walked inside my house.

"Bella! There you are." Lucinda came up to me. It was a horrible time to have a cousin you couldn't stand staying with you. "I have to tell you something!"

"What Lucinda?"

"You're adopted!"

"I know!" I said and ran up to my room.

"You know?" I ignored her and opened my door. I needed Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm going out!" I yelled and ran out the door. Edward's Volvo wasn't there. I went back inside and grabbed my skateboard.

"Here we go!" I said to myself and went to Edward's house. It took 30 minutes and 2 up-hills to get there! I saw that all the cars were there and I walked up to the front door. Alice must have been really busy or mad to not know I was coming. I knocked and waited; to my surprise Carlisle answered the door.

"Bella," Carlisle said looking shocked.

"Hi Carlisle, um… can I talk to Alice?" he looked behind him and I saw a version of Alice I had never seen before. She was a mess, worse than I had been at school.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked trying to get past Carlisle.

"Bella, please leave." She said

"No! What's wrong?" I asked looking at both Carlisle and Alice. Alice looked down.

"I saw Edward propose to Tanya!" she said

"WHAT?" I screamed and threw my skateboard.

"Bella! Calm down!" Alice said grabbing my hands and pinning them to my side.

"No! Alice, he can't!" I screamed and fell to the ground; I started hitting the ground in some hope that Edward would feel the pain.

"Bella! Honey, come on in!" I heard Esme say and then someone lifted me off the ground. Suddenly everything came back to me, Edward was going to marry Tanya, I was alone.

"I um… have to get home. Bye." I said and then looked at my skateboard.

"Bella, spend the night!" Alice said

"I can't." I said and my voice sounded dead.

"Bella, you have to. Your dad will know something's up and then won't let you come over anymore! Please? Spend the night?" Alice asked giving me a puppy dog look.

"Ok." I said and she pulled me inside.

"GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!" she caught sight of me and dropped her excitement. "OH please tell me she's not staying!"

"Well sorry Tanya, she's staying! And what did you have to tell us that was so important?"

"Hmm?" she thought for a minute then her face lit up. "EDWARD PROPOSED TO ME!" she said and threw me a look that asked "Jealous?" I stood up and ran to Alice's room. I stood in her room and all was quiet, but I could hear a piano playing. I walked out into the hallway and heard the piano coming from the next room. I looked down the stairs and saw everyone fighting with Tanya. I opened the door and saw Edward playing the piano. He was sitting straight not even looking at the piano, he was so good.

"Wow! You're amazing!" I whispered. The piano playing continued but he looked back at me.

"Bella thanks! Come here." He said and I walked slowly to him. He moved over so I could sit next to him.

"Edward why are you doing this?" I asked and he knew what I meant.

"Bella, I didn't expect you to feel that way about me. When you were little I loved you, I still do. But I don't want to hurt you. So I came up with the idea of making you think that if I was happy without you maybe you would fall in love with Matt. Like you should have if I hadn't come back."

"But Edward I did fall in love with you. We can't help who we fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants, there's no way of stopping it." I looked at his hand; it was sitting on the piano not moving. I grabbed it and held it; he didn't try to take it away. He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. I love you, but I proposed to Tanya." He said and I could see he was really confused about what to do.

"Well tell her you made a mistake." I said and he chuckled.

"It's not that easy." He said and I sighed.

"You want me to do it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, just bring her in here." He said and I got up. I walked outside and went down to the living room. Alice immediately knew what was going on.

"Tanya?" I asked and she turned to me. "Edward wants to talk to you." I said and she smiled a smug smile.

"Probably wants to move the wedding up." Tanya skipped off when she was gone. Alice squealed.

"Really?" she asked and everyone looked confused.

"Yes!" I said and Alice filled everyone in.

"Aww Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Rose said and gave me a hug. My phone rang and without looking at it I said,

"It's my dad," everyone gave me a confused look. "Dad, hi!"

"Where are you?" my dad asked.

"I'm at Alice's I told Lucinda! I'm sorry daddy. I'm going to spend the night here. Bye!" I hung up

"Bella, how did you know it was your dad?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know. I just kinda knew it." I said and then a scream filled the house.

"NO!" I heard Tanya scream and then she ran down the stairs and out the door. "I'M GOING BACK TO ALASKA!" She screamed and everyone laughed. I walked back up to Edward's room and found him playing his piano again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

A/N: Well how was it? Like's, dislikes, comments? Anyway thanks for getting me to 162! I never thought this story would be so popular! Could you get me to 190? Or 200?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 15

"Bella, you ready to go?" Edward asked me the next morning.

"Yeah," I said and got up from eating breakfast that Esme had cooked. "Thank you so much for breakfast Esme." I said taking a drink of my milk.

"Your welcome. Come back soon Bella." Esme called and Edward walked me out.

"You know what I noticed?" I asked grabbing his hand

"What?" he asked and smiled my crooked smile.

"You're happier!"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Maybe because I have the best girl in the world!" he said and kissed me. I giggled and poked him.

"Come on, I need to get home. Something tells me that phone call last night wasn't just to see where I was."

"Ok." He said and opened the door to his Volvo. In about 10 minutes we were at my house I saw Matt sitting on the front step and when he saw who I was with he was mad.

"Bye!" I said and leaned across to give Edward a kiss.

"Bye Bells." He said and drove off. I stood there watching, I turned around and faced Matt.

"How could you Bella? He broke your heart!" Matt said getting up.

"Matt, it's not really your concern who I date and who I don't date." I said and walked in.

"Bella!" My mom said and I looked around something was defiantly wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked and noticed Lucinda wasn't there. "Where's Lucinda?"

"She went home!" he said and I sighed.

"Finally!" I said

"Bella, we're moving!" my mom said

"Good one mom, I'm finally getting things settled here with my boyfriend. You choose to almost scare me. I'm going to my room!" I said and went to my room. I got my cell phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi, can you come over?" I asked

"Sure," he said and hung up. I waited and in a few minutes he was knocking on my window. I walked over to it and pulled him in.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked and pulled me into a hug.

"Edward, you have to help me!"

"Why?"

"I think my parents want us to move!" I said, "Can you read their minds and see if they're serious?" he nodded and closed his eyes.

"They are." He whispered after a few minutes.

"Edward, things are finally going right for us! Now I have to move!" I said into his chest. He started running his fingers through my hair and humming the tune he had been playing on the piano.

"Shh, Bella it's ok. We'll figure something out." He said and pulled my head up to where he could see me. He used his thumb and wiped the tears away.

"How? I'm 17 I have to listen to my parents!" I said and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, I put all I had into that kiss, I put my heart and soul into it.

"Now what are we going to do?" he said

"I don't know." I said and he kissed me again.

"What are we going to do?" he asked rubbing tears off my face.

"Figure something out." I said and he chuckled.

"Yep! Now go downstairs and pretend like you have no idea about any of this. Then call me and I'll come over, I'll be a few blocks down."

"Ok." I said and he kissed my forehead then left. I opened my door and walked downstairs.

"Hey Daddy!" I said and sat down next to him. He was sitting on the couch watching Boxing.

"Bella, you know we were serious about moving right?" he asked

"Act like you have no idea about any of this!" Edward's sentence ran through my mind.

"What? Daddy, why? I'm finally getting things right with my boyfriend!" I said

"Honey I'm sorry. I got a job offer in Los Angeles." Los Angeles? Edward would never be able to visit.

"But Dad, why Los Angeles? Why not a rainy community?"

"Rainy? Honey I've dealt with this rainy community, don't you wanna get out in the sun?"

"Not really." I whispered and got up.

"Honey, I'm sorry. But there's Hollywood! You could be a star."

"I don't want be a star dad! I wanna be a va..." I stopped myself; I had almost said Vampire.

"Wanna be a what honey?"

"A vacation tour guide; yeah that works"

"A what?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go outside and call Edward." I said and walked out. I dialed his number in. "Can you come over?"

"Yeah." He said and I hung up. I sat on the front step and waited about five minutes before I saw his car. I jumped up and ran to meet him.

"I've been thinking that maybe I could move in with you! I used to live with you!"

"Bella this is different you were a kid you had no one."

"But Edward I don't want to go to somewhere sunny! I mean I would never be able to see you!"

"Bella, calm down. Ok your parents would never let you move in with us again. You have to go with them."

"You said we'd figure something out. You lied to me!" I said and ran in the house.

A/N: well did you like it? I didn't if I said I liked it I would be lying because I don't like it PAUSE I loved it! I loved this chapter, I don't know why! Sorry it's so short! Ok I didn't get to 200 but maybe this time you could get me to 200? Or even 195. thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

I went home instead of begging Bella to forgive me; she would forgive me once I came up with a good plan to get her to stay.

"Hey Edward!" Alice came in.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Nothing!" she said then started singing in her head, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" she started again.

"ALICE!" I yelled

"What?" she asked like she had done nothing.

"Can you stop thinking about that annoying song?" I asked trying to calm down.

"No! Not unless you ask me for my help!" she said then started singing in her head again.

"FINE!" I screamed. "What do you have?"

"Propose to her!" Alice shook me.

"No! She's 17! Her parents won't let us get married!"

"Just do it!" Alice said, I groaned and walked out.

"Hello, sir!" a guy said when I walked into a jewelry store.

"Hello, I would like to buy an engagement ring." I said

"Ahhhh who's the lucky girl?" the guy asked.

"A girl I've known for a while!" I said not wanting to tell him the whole story.

"Ok, here let's look at these." The guy pointed to some near the end. I saw one that had real diamonds in it.

"I'll take that one!" I said pointing to it.

"Oh but that is expensive!" he said.

"I don't care." I said and he got a little ring box and put the ring in.

"That will be 7,000 dollars." He said and I paid him. "You carry that much with you."

"Yes, but just for this. I didn't know how much I was going to need." I said and walked out. I looked at the ring and watched it glisten in the sun. I walked to my Volvo and got in. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I parked in front of Bella's house and went up and knocked.

Bella's POV

"Honey are you okay?" my mom came in to my room.

"No, I just don't want to move." I lied, I wasn't ok but it was about Edward. He lied to me; he said he would figure something out. He didn't.

"Ok, well suppers ready if you're hungry."

"Ok mom." I said and laid back down on my bed.

"BELLA!" my dad called I got up and walked downstairs.

"Yeah dad?" I asked

"Edward's here." He said and I looked and saw Edward smiling.

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Yeah! We're going to be in my room!" I said and Edward walked behind me.

"Bella, I was thinking about this. It's a good way to maybe get you out of moving. I'm not positive it will be worth a shot." He started babbling on and on.

"Edward spit it out! What is it?" I asked and he sighed.

"Ok sit down!" he said and I did, he got down on one knee and I knew what his plan was.

"Isabella Marie Kemp, will you marry me?" he held the ring in front of him, I stared at it, it looked like it had real diamonds.

"Uh…."

A/N: well cliffy? I know! I'm mean! Will she say yes? Will Bella stay instead of move? All this in the next chapter of LONG LOST FRIENDS! Review! Get me to 200 people please! You get a virtual hug if you do! I know it's short sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 17

"Uh…" I thought about this, this was what I had wanted right? Then why did I feel so bad about doing this?

"Bella, you want to stay, if we got married you could stay." Edward said

"But Edward I'm only a junior in high school, I'm not even 18 yet!" I said

"Bella, I thought you wanted this, I thought you wanted me!" he said standing up.

"I do just I don't want you to propose to me because I'm going to move!" I said

"Bella, you're saying 'no'?" Edward asked me.

"I'm sorry Edward, just not right now." I said and he growled.

"Bella, any girl at our school would say yes if I asked them to marry me!" he growled.

"Edward, I'll say yes later after I graduate! But now I'm saying 'no'!" I thought you would understand!"

"Bella, I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I guess I just thought you would say 'yes' because you think I'm the one for you."

"I don't think Edward, I know!" I said then sighed. "I just… I'm not ready yet."

"Ok, let's talk to your family, maybe since it's the middle of the school year they'll let you stay here and live with my family." Edward said and got up.

"Edward, I'm sorry." He turned around and was puzzled.

"About what?" he asked.

"That I yelled at you earlier."

"Bella, it's okay." Edward said and pulled me up. "Come on!"

"Mom, Dad?" I called when we were in the living room.

"In the kitchen!" my mom yelled. I went in front and Edward was holding my hand.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked and both looked up.

"Hey Edward!" my dad said.

"Hello sir!" Edward said and stood still next to me.

"Hey mom, dad um… Edward had a good idea!" I said and hid behind Edward. Edward looked back at me.

"Coward." He said so low that only I could be able to hear it.

"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Kemp, I was thinking that since you are moving."

"We're all moving!" my dad yelled.

"I understand that. But this is the middle of Bella's junior year. That would mess her up in her new school; I was thinking that maybe she could stay with us for this year then move when school starts again. This would be okay with Esme and Alice loves Bella." Edward said.

"Kid has a point!" my dad said.

"I guess, I'm a little hesitant about it." my mom said.

"Mom, it'll just be for this semester then you can come pick me up and I'll move in with you." I said moving towards them.

"Ok," my mom said and gave me a hug. I looked at Edward.

"Come on," I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Thank you so much!" I said and hugged him.

"Your welcome!" he said and kissed me, I had been thinking about what he had asked me, why had I turned him down?

"Eddie?" he looked up

"Yeah?" he asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"I was thinking about what you asked me in my room, and…"

"Bella, you don't have to explain I understand." He said not letting me finish.

"But Eddie…"

"Bella, I have to get home and tell them that you're going to stay with us for a semester. Bye." He said and kissed me. I sighed. I should have said 'yes' when he first asked me. I walked back in and saw my mom and dad talking.

"Bella, we're going to leave after Christmas, ok?" my dad asked.

"Oh that's fine. We'll spend Christmas together like a family!" I said. "I'm going to my room!" I said and ran upstairs.

A/N: like's dislikes? Thank you for getting me to 200! VIRTUAL HUG TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Hope you liked this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 18

The next few weeks passed in a blur, before I knew it, it was Christmas.

"Bella!" I looked behind me and saw Matt bundled up in a snowsuit.

"Matt, you going somewhere for Christmas vacation?" I asked

"Yeah, we're going away to Colorado." Matt said and I laughed, I forgot all about the tradition his family had of going away at Christmas.

"Oh, that should be fun!" I said and sighed. Things had changed between Matt and me; it was awkward to be around him alone now.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" he asked

"Um… well on Christmas Eve, my family's going down to the church and going to the Christmas Eve service, then Christmas I'm opening presents with my family, then I'm going over to Edward's house!" I said

"Oh, what did you get everyone?"

"Well my dad I got a blue tooth, he's always complaining about not being able to answer his phone when he's driving! Then for my mom I got a bracelet!" I said.

"Oh, nothing for me?" he asked and I felt guilty.

"Sorry Matt, I didn't know what to get you. So here's your present!" I said and pulled him into a hug.

"And I bought you this!" he said and handed me a wrapped package.

"Thank you! I'll buy you a present and give it to you when you get back! I promise!" I said

"Ok, you can open it now!" he said and I smiled. I tore the package open and inside I saw a little bear key chain that said Bella.

"Thank you Matt! I love it!" I said

"You do?" he asked surprised

"Of course! It came from my best friend!" I said

"Oh so what did your boyfriend get you?" he asked forcing out the word 'boyfriend'

"I don't know!" I said but I had his present already, I knew Alice had seen what I was getting him.

"Oh, I have to go! Have a good Christmas!" he called and ran off.

"You too!" I called and went up to Edward's Volvo. Alice was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Late!" she said and laughed. I leaned against Edward's car and thought about his present.

"Alice, am I giving him a good present?" I asked

"Of course! He was really down when…" she trailed off because Edward was walking up.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked

"Rose, Emmett, and Jazz are in trouble!" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey Bells, I have a question, what are you getting me for Christmas? Because Alice is blocking her thoughts and you look so concerned!"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" I said and he chuckled.

"I was hoping!" he said and kissed my cheek.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard someone say I turned and saw Emmett walking up.

"Shut up!" Edward said. "Where's everyone else?" he asked looking behind Emmett.

"Oh the teacher talked to us one at a time!" Emmett said and went to stand next to Alice.

"Does everyone know, or just you and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Well not Emmett, but everyone else does." I said and he groaned.

"What don't I know?" Emmett asked.

"What my Christmas present is!" Edward said.

"Oh that? Who cares?" he said then looked at the school. "What is taking so long?"

"Um… you got in trouble, and if she's talking to Rose I imagine she's calling Carlisle and Esme!" Edward said and I laughed. As if they heard their name I saw Esme and Carlisle drive up.

"Edward take Bella home!" Carlisle said.

"Ok." Edward said and opened his car.

"Come on!" he said and I got in. he drove fast to my house, but when he stopped and drove in he actually slowed down.

"You going to miss school?" he asked, we were just sitting in his car.

"Yeah I guess so. But…" I trailed off because the curtains moved. I laughed. "That's my sign to go in, my dad just moved the curtains!"

"Ok," Edward said and leaned in to kiss me. I got out and walked up to my house.

"Hey Bella!" my dad said sitting in the chair closest to the window.

"Hey dad!" I said and went up to my room. I went to my window and stepped out onto the patio outside. I sat down on one of the chairs and sighed.

Christmas Eve!

"Bella, come on we're going to be late!" my mom yelled up to me.

"I'm coming!" I called and grabbed a pair of earrings; I was wearing a floor length red dress. I put my earrings in and ran downstairs. I looked at the Christmas tree and saw presents under the tree. Most were for me.

When we got to the church most of the parking lot was filled, but we were able to park. When we got inside I saw the church was decorated. About 30 minutes later we lit our candles and sang 'Silent Night',

"Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Savior is born  
Christ, the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth "

The preacher read out of Luke,

"[2:1] In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. [2] (This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor of Syria.) [3] And everyone went to his own town to register.

[4] So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. [5] He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. [6] While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, [7] and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn."

I thought about how hard it must have been for 14 year old Mary to travel by Donkey and give birth to her son in a stable. Then 33 years later she watched them crucify him on the cross.  
When we got home, I looked at the Christmas tree and saw something missing, the angel that always goes at the top. I ran to the basement and grabbed it out of a box, I walked back upstairs and put it on top.  
"I'm going to bed." I told my mom and dad then walked upstairs to go to sleep.

**A/N: well how was it? the next chapter will be of them for Christmas! Could you get me to 240 reviews? Boy it was a surprise this morning to wake up and have 45 emails! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

**Chapter 19**

** "MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" my dad said when I woke up.  
"Merry Christmas daddy!" I said and hugged him. I walked over to the tree and got his present. "Here you go!" I handed it to him and he opened it, his face had two expressions on it, curiosity and surprise. I decided to explain, "You're always complaining about how you can't answer your phone when you drive so this is a blue tooth, you can put it in your ear and talk on your phone.  
"Thanks Bells!" he said and gave me a hug.  
"Where's my present?" my mom asked, I got up and went around the tree to her present.  
"Here mom!" I said and handed her the present, she opened it and started crying.  
"Happy crying?" I asked and my mom nodded.  
"This was what I wanted!" she cried.  
"I saw you admiring it and I decided to get it for you!" I said  
"Your turn!" my dad yelled, I laughed and went for the first of 4 presents. The first was a teddy bear that said Bella.  
"At least it wasn't a key chain, because Matt got me one like this except it's a key chain!" I said and went to the next present. It was a soft pink blanket with a heart on it. "I love it!" I cried and hugged my mom, then moved on to another present, it was a jean skirt that I had adored in the mall. "I wanted this!"  
"I saw you admiring it and I decided to get it for you!" my mom said copying my words.  
"Thank you mommy!" I said and went to the last present, a poster of a bunch of dogs. "Thank you daddy!" I said and hugged him. I was putting the stuff up in my room when someone knocked.  
"I'LL GET IT!" I called and opened the door to see Edward. "Hey! You want your present?"  
"YES!" He yelled and I laughed, it must have been killing him.  
"Fine come up to my room!" I said and he walked up to my room.  
"Bella, it's killing me! What is it?" he asked sitting on my bed. I sighed and sat next to him.  
"Merry Christmas!" I said and he gave me a look. "Edward, will you marry me?"  
"Aren't I the one that's supposed to propose?"  
"Will you marry me?" I asked again.**

**A/N: This chapter was put up for LilAngel4501! Hope you liked it!** sorry it's so short.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

**Chapter 20  
"Will you marry me?" I asked again after he didn't answer. He looked down.**

**"Bella, you're the one who said you're only 17! That you're only a junior in high school." Edward said getting up and staring at me.**

** "But Edward, if you would have given my a chance the other day I would have said yes, that's what I was trying to do when I said 'Eddie'. But you interrupted me." I said and he sighed and pinched his nose at the top.**

** "Bella, do you really want to get married? Now?"**

** "After school ends of course, I mean after we graduate!" I said looking down at my hands.**

** "Who says I'll be here when we graduate?" he asked sitting back down and pulling me into him.**

** "But you have to, you're a junior! You have to graduate!" I said and felt tears coming on.**

** "Bella I could get a job now, you know how many diplomas I have?" he asked and I pulled back to look at him.**

** "No,"**

** "A lot!" he laughed.**

** "Hmmm…" I said and started thinking.**

** "Please Edward, you can't leave me!" **

** "I won't make promises but I'll try to stay" he whispered in my ear.**

** "Thank you!" I said and kissed him.**

** "Now let's go to my house and you can give Alice her present along with the others! They are dying! What did you get Carlisle?" he asked**

** "I couldn't think of anything!" I said**

** "Well I know exactly what he wants! So let me call everyone but Carlisle and ask them to come down here and we'll get his present!" Edward said and put his phone next to his ear.**

** "Hey can you come down to Bella's house? Yeah Alice. Thanks!" he said and hung up. "They're coming. You can give them their presents when they get here." **

** "Ok," I said and went to my closet to get them out.**

** "Oh Bella, here you go." Edward said and got something out of his pocket. I opened it and saw a necklace that had the letters 'B' and 'E' on it. "You like it?" I was afraid to speak because I would start crying. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked and I nodded again.**

** "Put it on for me?" I asked nearly starting to cry. He laughed and nodded. His cold hands fastened the necklace around my neck I inhaled and looked at it in the mirror. I was looking at it when I heard a knock on the window; I jumped and wiped the tears away then walked over to it. **

** "Bella, are you crying?" Emmett asked trying not to laugh.**

** "No." I said and wiped tears away.**

** "Emmett be nice." Esme said.**

** "Come on in." I said and everyone walked in.**

** "Bella?" my dad said right outside my door.**

** "Just a sec dad." I said and let everyone in then shut the window. I walked over and cracked the door. "Yeah?" I asked**

** "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked and I walked out. "In your room with Edward?" I sighed. **

** "He can come out here dad." I said**

** "What is in there that you don't want me to see?" **

** "Friends?" I said it was more of a question. He sighed and walked past me. "Dad! You don't have…." He walked in before I could finish my sentence.**

** "Bella? Outside!" my dad said when he saw all the Cullens in there. I sighed and backed out.**

** "WHAT IS THAT?" he yelled**

** "Dad calm down, I couldn't get Carlisle a present so Edward said he knew what Carlisle wanted so he called everyone and they climbed to my room and got in threw my window!" I said**

** "Fine! I won't ground you since you're telling me the truth!"**

** "Thanks Daddy!" I said and gave him a hug. I walked back in.**

** "Did you get grounded?" Esme asked.**

** "Nope! I told him the truth this time and he said he wouldn't ground me since I was telling the truth." I said and sat down.**

** "Ok, Edward why did you want us here?" Emmett asked looking around my room. "PRESENTS!" He screamed when he saw them.**

** "Yep, here you go Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper!" I said handing out the presents. Alice opened hers fast and screamed.**

** "BELLA! You are amazing!" she said and hugged me. "Look Bella got me a gift card for 500 dollars to Macys!"**

** "Yeah that cost me a lot of money Alice!" I said and looked at Esme who had opened her present. I had bought her a sewing kit in case she got bored.**

** "Thank you Bella!" she smiled**

** "Your welcome!" I said and looked at Emmett's present. I had bought him a can of peanuts.**

** "Peanuts? Really Bella?" he asked and I smiled.**

** "Open them!" I said and he did. He laughed.**

** "BELLA! THAT'S AMAZING!" he said and put the snakes back in.**

** "I went to a joke store and bought them. I knew you liked pulling pranks!" he started to pretend cry.**

** "You know me too well!" he said I laughed and looked at Rosalie, putting on her new hat I bought.**

** "Bella, I love it!" she cried and gave me a hug. Last was Jasper I had made him a shirt he could wear around his house that said, 'I feel your pain'. Alice laughed when she saw the shirt.**

** "Nice Bella." Alice laughed.**

** "Thanks Bella, I'll make sure to wear it…every time you're around." He said.**

** "If you don't like your presents the receipts are with them so you can take them back and exchange them!"**

** "Ok, now everyone get around each other, I know Carlisle wants a family photo, so Bella here's the camera. You want me to fix it?" Edward asked getting up.**

** "I can do it." I said and looked at the camera. "On second thought no I can't!" I said and Edward laughed and walked over. I watched as his hands hit a button and set the timer.**

** "Bella you coming?" Edward asked this had taken my by surprise.**

** "Yeah Bella, we found you, you are an official Cullen!" Alice said and I laughed and walked over. Edward had his arm out and I walked into it, his arm was around my waist.**

** "Say Carlisle on the count of 3!" Emmett yelled. "1…2…3!"**

** "CARLISLE!" everyone said  
"Good, now I'm going to go get this developed and I'll meet you back at the house!" Edward said and everyone walked out through my window.**

** "Can I come?" I asked and Edward smiled.**

** "Sure!" he said and I walked down with him.**

** "I'm going with Edward!" I told my dad who was sitting in the living room inspecting his blue tooth.**

** "Oh, hold on!" my dad said and motioned for us to come over.**

** "Yeah Dad?" I asked as Edward and I sat down on the couch.**

** "Are you two thinking about getting married? I can tell from Bella's expression you are." I looked down I was always easy to read.**

** "Look, dad. It's okay. If we do we're going to wait until after we graduate!" I said and got up, "Come on!" I said and Edward and I walked out.**

** "It's chilly." Edward noted.**

** "Yeah," I said and he took his coat off and put it around my shoulder.**

** "It's going to look weird if you walk around without a coat!" I said and he smiled.**

** "Nah, some people like this weather! I'm one of them." He said and I laughed.**

** "I'll be fine if you want your jacket back!" I said and he shook his head, I shrugged my shoulders and put my arms in the jacket. I inhaled his scent and smiled. When we got to the store the people looked at Edward like he was crazy for not wearing a jacket.**

** "That will be $5.45," the cashier said and he looked kind of bored. **

** "Thanks!" Edward said and put his arm around my waist.**

** "What was that about?" I asked**

** "You should have heard what he was thinking about you!" he said and continued, "So to show him you were taken I put my arm around you."**

** "Thanks!" I said and kissed him.**

** "Come on, let's get this present to Carlisle!" Edward said and we walked to his house, which was a long walk.**

** "You getting tired?" Edward asked concerned.**

** "Yeah, I am." I said and he picked me up and started running. In seconds we were at his house.**

** "Hey guys!" Alice said as we walked in. **

** "You cold Bella?" Esme asked and I nodded. She quickly fixed a fire and put me in front of it.**

** "T-t-thank y-y-y-you." I stuttered.**

** "Your welcome dear." Esme said and looked at Edward.**

** "Ok, here is your present Carlisle from Bella." Edward said and handed Carlisle the present.**

** "Thanks Bella!" he said and I smiled. **

** "Your welcome!" I said I had finally warmed up.**

** "Bella here are your presents!" Esme said and handed me 7 presents.**

** "Thanks!" I said and opened Alice's present first. It was a shirt and a skirt.**

** "Thanks Alice!" I said then opened Emmett's present. It was also a shirt and a pair of jeans. As I went through the rest of the presents I saw everything was a clothes.**

** "Shop for everyone Alice?" I asked and she nodded.**

** "Hey Carlisle. Can you open this?" Emmett asked Carlisle.**

** "Sure." Carlisle took the can and opened it he jumped when the snakes popped out while everyone else laughed. "Bella?"**

** "Guilty" I smiled and Carlisle chuckled. I looked around and knew immediately what I wanted. I wanted this family; I wanted to be a vampire.**

**A/N: WOW, that was long! How was it? I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews, I was shocked when I woke up and had 45 emails! Could you get me to 260? Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

**Chapter 21**

**"Bella, I'm back!" Matt said when School started again.**

**"I can see that Matt!" I said and gave him a hug. I shut my locker door and walked with him to class.**

**"How was your Christmas?" he asked putting his arm around my neck.**

**"I'm taken Matt." I said and he moved his arm. "I had a good Christmas I moved in with Edward and his family, said goodbye to my family." I said and bumped into Edward.**

**"Hey!" he said and hugged me.**

**"Hey!" I said and wrapped my arms around his waist.**

**"Are you calling your mom tonight?" **

**"Most likely!" I said and got up on my tiptoes and kissed him.**

**"Bella, you want to come over tonight?" Matt asked breaking the kiss.**

**"Sorry Matt, it's Family game night!" I said looking at Edward. "I'm on your team!" I said and he chuckled.**

**"What about tomorrow night?" he asked**

**"Matt you're like a little puppy dog, I don't know. I'll get back to you!" I said and walked off with my arm around Edward's waist.**

**"I feel a little guilty about doing that to him! He'll think I'm avoiding him!"**

**"Bella, love, you are avoiding him!" Edward said**

**"I don't want him to know that!" I said and Edward laughed then kissed the top of my head.**

**"Bella I love you." He said**

**"You better!" I said and poked him. "I have to go to class see ya!" I said and walked off.**

**"BELLA!" someone yelled grabbing me and pulling me into the Janitors closet. I screamed and luckily Edward heard it.**

**"Bella? Are you okay love?" Edward asked pulling me out.**

**"No, someone just pulled me in there!" I said pointing to the janitor's closet. Edward looked inside.**

**"Bella, no one's in there. Are you sure?" I could tell he didn't believe me.**

**"You don't believe me?" I asked**

**"Bella are you okay?" Alice came up saying.**

**"Yeah, Alice someone pulled me in there!" I said pointing to the closet again.**

**"That's what I…" she didn't finish saying whatever she was saying.**

**"You believe me don't you Alice?" I asked and she smiled widely then nodded.**

**"Of course I believe you! No one would make this up!" she said and walked away mumbling to herself. I looked at Edward.**

**"What's she thinking?"**

**"I can't tell, she's singing the Alphabet in different languages. She's hiding something." He said looking down. "I'll walk you to your class so it doesn't happen again." he said and started walking with me.**

**A/N: Sorry it's short; I'm trying to update all my stories tonight! Go vote on the poll on my page for this story! It's important! Thanks for the reviews! Could you get me to 280? Please Makes puppy dog face**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 22

It had been one week since the incident and Edward was even more protective of me than ever!

"Esme, could I go over to my friend Matt's house tonight?" I asked Esme when she came into my room.

"Sure sweetie. Be careful though okay?" she said and I nodded. Sometimes Esme was like my mom.

"I'm going out." I said and put my coat on. Edward was sitting in the front room talking with Emmett.

"I'm going out!" I repeated.

"Ok." Emmett and Edward said together. I walked out into the cool breeze.

It took about 10 minutes to drive to Matt's house. Edward had made a set of keys for his car for me.

"Hey Matt!" I said getting out.

"BELLA!" he screamed and ran out and gave me a hug. "My mom's making her famous Apple pie tonight!" his face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yes!" I said, "It's family game night too isn't it?"

"Yeah! Why were you avoiding me?" he asked and I looked down.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know if I would be able to see you so I started avoiding you. I thought it might be easier." I said and he laughed for some reason.

"Bella, dear so nice to see you!" she smiled an evil smile and I was afraid.

"You know what, I better get home." I said and ran to Edward's Volvo.

"BELLA! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!" Matt's dad ran out with a gun saying. I ignored his warning and got in. I drove as fast as I could away from Matt but his dad shot Edward's Volvo, he was going to kill me for that. I parked in the garage and sat there breathing hard for air. Matt had been like my little brother, why was he doing this? I got out and saw I was shaking.

"Bella, calm down. Don't scare them!" I said to myself and walked around to see the damage. "Oh no!" I said when I saw the bullet had gone straight through the glass.

"Bella, you here?" I heard Edward's voice coming down.

"Yeah just a minute." I said my voice shaky.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Edward came down anyway.

"I'm sorry." I said and I could feel the tears welling up inside me.

"About what?" he said and gave me a hug. I broke away and walked to the back of his Volvo.

"What happened?" he asked inspecting the bullet shot.

"Something horrible!" I said and began to cry. Edward forgot about the hole and hugged me.

"Love, tell me exactly what happened!"

"I was at Matt's and you know I was excited but his mom came out and smiled, except the smile was evil. I said I should go home his dad came out and had a shotgun…" I stopped and breathed in and out. "He said that I shouldn't drive away, I ignored him and drove away anyway then he shot at me and I drove away faster!" I said and broke down crying. "EDWARD!" I screamed for some reason.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled and the pixie ran down.

"Yes?" she said then saw me. "BELLA!" She ran up to me and hugged me. Everyone else came down after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked and then they all saw me.

"Bella," Esme said not finishing what she was saying. The others looked shocked.

"I'll explain," Edward said I had my face buried in his chest and his arm around my waist. "Bella went over to Matt's and his mom came out and smiled, except the smile was evil. She said she should go home his dad came out and had a shotgun he said that she shouldn't drive away, she ignored him and drove away anyway then he shot at her and she drove away." Edward explained and the whole family was in shock.

"Is this what you saw Alice?" Jasper asked

"What did you see Alice?" Edward asked and then he was silent. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and I guess she had showed him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs leaving the rest of his family speechless at the garage.

"What's wrong Eddie?" I asked

"Bella, please call me Edward." He said in a forceful tone.

"Why? What's wrong? I don't understand!" I said

"Alice saw that you were going to…"

A/N: OH CLIFFIE! NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! oh and it still isn't sure if i will make Matt the attacker or not he might be teaming together with someone. Thanks for the reviews could you get me to 300? Makes puppy dogface!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 22

"Alice saw you were going to…" I saw him struggle on saying that last word.

"I was going to what?" I asked his face was pained.

"I can't say. Ask Alice." Edward said and walked out the room. I sat on his bed and stared at his walls. It was tan color for paint and no posters. I did see pictures of us on the wall. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

I was awoken by the sound of voices above me.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Alice said

"No, I couldn't. She shouldn't know yet." Edward said stroking my hair.

"She has a right to know Edward. It's her life. Whether you or one of us does it." I heard Edward growl.

"I'm not going to make her a vampire!" Edward growled, a vampire? Me? Really?

"Why Edward? Would you rather see her die? Like in my vision?" Alice called and it went silent. I decided to act like I was asleep a little while longer before 'waking up'.

"Bella, love, you awake?" Edward's velvet voice came into the room. I sat up and slowly as I could and looked at him.

"Hi," I said and yawned.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Edward said not looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked and he looked at me his eyes were troubled. "What is it Edward?"

"Bella, I'm going to ask you something that's life changing."

"Edward, stop stalling!" I said touching his hand.

"Do you want to become a vampire?" he asked saying the last word slowly.

"Edward…" I was speechless. Was he going to change me now? I blinked a few times, even though I knew what he was going to ask me it was a shock hearing it.

"I won't change you if you don't. If you do…" he trailed off.

"If I do?" I asked wanting him to continue.

"Carlisle can change you." He said.

"You wouldn't do it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know if I could." He said so quietly I don't know if I was supposed to hear it.

"You could." I said encouraging him.

"So you want to be a monster?"

"No I want to be with you forever. I will become a vampire," I said

"I'll tell Carlisle." Edward said getting up but I grabbed his hand.

"On one condition." I said looking deep into his eyes.

"What?"

"You change me." I said and he looked down.

"No," he said and walked out. I sat on his bed, why wouldn't he change me? Alice came walking in instead of skipping.

"Hi Bella." she said and sat down.

"Hi Alice." I said not looking at her. "Why won't he change me?"

"Because he's stubborn Bells!" she said grabbing my hand.

"That's the only condition I have, is for him to change me!" I said and looked at her.

"I'm calling my mom." I said

"Why?" she said

"I'm going home." I sighed and looked down at the phone in my hand. "I need to be with my family." I dialed my mom's cell and she answered.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?"

"Um… I wanna come home." I said

"Ok, I'll pick you up tonight." She said

"Ok, I love you mom."

"Love you too honey!" I hung up and saw Alice was still standing there.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I have to leave. If Edward won't change me then I'll leave. I won't tell anyone and maybe I won't have to come back." I said not looking at her.

"You don't want to come back?" she asked her voice pained

"No, I don't." I said and grabbed my bags and started packing.

That night I had my stuff outside and waited for my mom in the front room with the rest of the Cullens.

"I wish you didn't have to leave Bella!" Rosalie said

"I'm sorry. I need to be with my family." I said and sighed. I looked at Edward; his eyes were black. He needed to hunt.

"I'm going to miss you Bella, you're welcome back anytime you know that right?" Esme said

"I know, I doubt I'll come back though." I said and then heard a honking outside. I went to the window and saw my mom's Toyota Tundra waiting there my mom was in the front.

"Bye," I said and hugged everyone except Edward. Why were we fighting over such a little thing? This was stupid!

"Bye Bella!" they said as I got in and hugged my mom.

"Hi mom!" I said and hugged her.

"Hi Bella, you will love Los Angeles honey! It's sunny everyday!" my mom said and I nodded.

"Ok, I'm getting tired of no sun!" I said and looked at Edward he was glaring at me. That would be the last time I saw him, at least that's what I thought at the time.

A/N: Well how was it? Thanks for all the reviews! Again virtual hugs for everyone!!!!!! I got over 300 thanks! I'm sorry if this chapters horrible, I'm half asleep as I type this even though it's only 5:07 PM I'm very tired. So anyway go ahead and review! Click the button you know you want to, it's tempting!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Chapter 23

It had been 1 year since I left my home in Forks, since I left Edward. I was now 18 and graduating at Los Angeles high school.

"Bella, can you believe we're graduating!" My best friend Katie said

"No, I can't." I said and thought about Edward. He was probably with Tanya now. What was he doing now?

"Isabella Kemp!" the announcer called and I got up and got my diploma.

"Thank you." I said and my mom and dad cheered. It was 7:00 PM, nighttime, I could make out their faces in the dark crowd. But I saw something else, someone else. I saw Alice. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I had missed her.

After graduation I ran up to her, I was crying like an idiot.

"ALICE! I missed you!" I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Wow Bella, graduated. How are you?" she asked

"I'm good. I really missed you. How's everyone else?" I asked and she knew whom I was talking about.

"He's good. He misses you Bella. Everyone's good too. Rosalie and Emmett moved out a while ago." She said and this took me by surprise.

"Why?"

"Because they didn't want to be around Edward and his moping. He regrets not changing you." She said and I was about to say something but my mom and dad came over.

"Hey Mrs. Kemp!" Alice said

"Hi Alice, nice of you to come to Bella's graduation. How's your family?"

"They're good. Edward and I graduated last week. So I thought I would come see Bella," she said and put her arm around me. "I was actually wondering if maybe she could come to Forks for a week." I had made no plans to go back to Forks; I didn't want to go back. "We need her."

"Ok, you going to leave tonight?" my dad said and saw my look. "I thought you didn't ever want to go back to Forks."

"I can go back for a visit!" I said and my dad nodded.

"Can we leave now?"

"You don't want to celebrate your graduation?" my mom asked

"Mom I'll only be gone a week. We can celebrate when I get back." I said and Alice pulled me to her car.

"Why do you need me?" I asked

"I don't need you. He needs to see you." She said and I sank in the seat. I didn't want to see Edward. Not after what we had been through.

We arrived in Forks in what seemed days, but was only a few hours. When we pulled up to her house I saw nothing had changed. Nothing on the outside; But I wasn't prepared for what was on the inside.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Alice said and Jasper came down, he was the same but something was wrong inside the house.

"Bella?" Jasper asked and came up and hugged me.

"How have you been?" he asked

"Good."

"I thought you didn't want to come back."

"I didn't. This pixie here dragged me back." I said then Esme came out her eyes a black color, what was wrong inside this house?

"I'm taking her to my room, we need to talk!" Alice said and dragged me upstairs.

"What happened to this place?" I asked

"You," I was shocked by her answer.

"Me? How could I do that?" I asked pointing downstairs.

"Oh you think that's bad? Wait until you see Edward." She said and I noticed she was one of the happier people. "Bella, you were the light of this house. You made us happy, you made my brother happy, when you left so did the light of the house." She said and I looked down.

"I didn't know my leaving would cause something like that." I said

"Neither did we. You wanna see Edward?" not really, I said to myself.

"Sure," I said and she led me down the hall to his room.

"Be careful. He hasn't left his room to hunt in a while. Maybe I should stay here just in case."

"Ok," I said and Alice knocked.

"What?"

"Someone's here to see you." Alice said and pushed the door open. The piano was broken to bits and everything was trashed. I walked in and stepped on a piece of glass, I bent down and saw it was a picture of me. How could I do this? I looked up and saw Edward laying on his bed curled up in a fetal position.

"Edward?" I whispered. I saw him move and get up towards me.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I'm sorry." I said and I heard him growl. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them back so I could see him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He demanded and I saw what Alice was talking about, he was in horrible condition. His eyes were pitch black.

"Edward, this isn't you." I said and he got up to be near me.

"How do you know?" he asked and I could see he was fighting the urge to kill me.

"Because I know you. I know that you aren't like this. Please change back to who you were. To the Eddie that I love." I said and, like a little a kid, I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into him. His arms were down by his side but slowly he put them up around me.

"I love you too." He said and lifted my chin to where he could see my face. "I love you." He said again and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You've gotten taller!" he noted and I smiled.

"Yeah, that's what happens when…" I started to say someone goes away but stopped myself, "That's what happens when you grow." I said and he sat me down on the bed.

"I need to go hunting, but I don't want to." He said and I knew what he meant.

"I don't know why I didn't want to come back." I said "Because now I never want to leave."

"I really have to go hunting Bella, I'm sorry." He said and Alice walked in after he had gone.

"He's happier. And I saw him change you pretty soon." Alice said and I smiled, I was going to be a vampire.

A/N: Well should Bella get turned into a vampire in the next chapter? Go vote on the poll on my page. No Matt's not gone he'll probably be mentioned in the next chapter. Anyway could you get me to 340 reviews? THANKS!


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this. it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, if i did would i be on Fanfiction?

Epilogue

"Yeah mom! Yes I will take care I promise! Alright I love you!" I said and wished she would hurry up and get off the phone. I gave Edward a look that said help me but he just smiled.

"Honey, you know that you and Edward can always come and visit!"

"Yes mom! I have to go!" but that didn't stop her. I was going to be changed into a vampire then after that I was marrying Edward. "Mom? Mom?"

"Honey, you're so young! You have to get married in 3 days?"

"Well give or take a day." I said not knowing how long it would take to get changed.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice said and I noticed Edward left.

"Mom I have to go." I said and sighed because she kept talking.

"Edward's getting impatient! If you don't hurry Carlisle is going to change you." Alice said and I started bending down closer to putting the phone down.

"I have to go bye mom!" I said and hung up not giving her a chance to speak.

"She's calling back in 5…4…3…2…1!" Alice said and the phone started ringing.

"I'm not answering it." I said and Alice nodded. The phone stopped ringing and I walked to Edward my stomach was in knots. Everyone else was hunting only Alice, Edward, and I were in the house.

"I'm going to be right outside!" Alice said giving Edward and I some privacy.

"You ready?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I said and he leaned down, it would have been perfect but my cell phone started ringing. I looked at it and wanted to scream.

"Mom!" I said and answered it. "Hello?"

"Honey you had no right to hang up on your mother like that!"

"Mom I can't talk right now! I'll call you later!" I said

"Fine!" she said and hung up. I put my phone in the pocket of my jeans and looked at Edward.

"Sorry," I said and he smiled he bent down and pressed his lips to my neck.

3 days later.

I woke up and had this burning sensation in my throat.

"You think she'll like it?" I heard Alice say

"I don't know." Edward said and I forgot how soft his voice sounded.

"She has like 200 missed calls. All from her mom." Alice said and I laughed in my mind. Of course it's like my mom to call that many times. I wanted to get up but couldn't. I couldn't make myself.

"How much longer?" Edward asked

"Any second now." Alice said and that's when I opened my eyes. Everything was bright but I saw Alice's face right above me smiling.

"Hey!" Alice said and helped me sit up. Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Hey love!" Edward said and got up. I was so thirsty.

"Edward," I said and hugged him.

"Bella," he said and kissed me.

"I'm…" I didn't finish but he knew what I meant.

"Of course." He said and helped me get down. "Alice, we're going hunting!" Alice nodded.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Out, some are hunting, some are just gone." He said and I wondered where Emmett and Rose were. After I came back they moved back in.

"Should I call my mom?" I asked and he sighed.

"You can call her when we get back." He said and we walked out the front door and ran into Jasper.

"Hey Bella, Eddie!" Jasper said and walked back in.

"EDWARD!" Edward shouted and put his hand on my back, "Come on," he said and we ran off.

AFTER HUNTING! 

"Bella, how did you feel when you woke up?" Carlisle asked me, we were sitting in the front room and everyone was there.

"Well, I was more thirsty then anything. It was different." I said and Carlisle nodded.

"Ok thanks. You should probably call your mom we told her you were sick so you might not want to sound perfect."

"OK," I said and Edward and I walked up to my phone. I practiced sick voices first.

"Hi mom," I looked at Edward "that work?" and he nodded, I dialed in her number and she answered the first ring.

"ISABELLA MARIE KEMP! WHY HAVE YOU NOT CALLED ME?" She yelled and I couldn't speak.

"Hi mom," I said in a horrible sick voice.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"I was sick, they told you right?"

"Yes, you still getting married soon right?" she asked and I looked at Edward. I put the phone down out of my mom hearing.

"When are we getting married?" I asked and he motioned for the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Kemp this is Edward. Um… Bella and I will probably get married at the end of the week." Edward said and my mom said something. "Of course, we will have it in our backyard. Of course you can come." Come? What would they think if they saw me like this?

"All right bye!" Edward said and hung up.

The wedding!

I was sitting in Alice's room it was 20 minutes before the wedding. Alice was doing my hair when someone knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me!" Rosalie called coming in. "Bella your mom's here. Along with your dad." She said and as if on cue they came in.

"Hey honey!"

"Mom!" I said and gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful!" she said then my dad came in.

"Daddy!" I said and hugged him.

"You look amazing!" he said and then Esme came up.

"It's time!" Esme said and my dad pulled me out.

"Hey Bella, you look amazing!" a familiar voice said, I looked behind me and saw Jake, Matt's brother, standing there.

"Hey Jake" I said and he saw I was hesitant.

"I'm not like my brother, he's crazy! My whole family is!" he said and I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. I really cared for your brother, he was like my own brother." I said, "Where is he?"

"Don't ask me, he took off with some creature. Something tells me you are not rid of him."

"I doubt it." I said then heard music playing. "That's my cue! Bye!" I said and walked off.

"What took the bride so long?" my dad asked

"Hey, the wedding can't continue without me so I can come whenever I want!"

"Sure." He said and we walked down the aisle. My mom was crying on the front row. Great!

After the wedding

"Are you happy Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked and I smiled

"Very," I said and kissed him.

A/N: that's the last chapter! I might do a sequel, it depends go vote on the new poll on my page. Yes I do a lot of polls, I hope if I do a sequel It will be as popular as this was! Thank you for all the support!


End file.
